You Are My Little Girl
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: El General Choi Young, tras secuentrar a Yoon Eun Soo, al día siguiente, otra persona traspasa el Portal de Los Cielos, pero esta es solo una muchachita de 18 años y Eun Soo la conoce. Geum Jan Di, a pesar de ser atormentada por unos recuerdos, sanará el corazón del General Choi Young y este, será su protector, tanto de su vida, como el de su corazón... ACTUALIZACIÓN!
1. Prólogo

Prólogo.

"_Estoy carecida de Fe. Tengo el corazón sumergido en la frialdad. Tal vez esa persona no era para mí, pero aun así la llegué a amar. Si tan solo no hubiese aparecido en su vida, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Ahora apareces tú. Tienes el mismo rostro que el de él, eres más frío que él. Aun así me gusta tu forma de ser. Siento que dentro de esa máscara está una persona que deseo conocer. Solo dime… ¿Sanarás mi corazón?" __**Geum Jan Di.**_

"_Aun sonreías cuando tenías esos dolorosos recuerdos en mente. Me sorprende lo fuerte que eres aun siendo una niña. Cuando recogías flores para aquella mujer que la consideras tu familia, ella, quien pudo haber salvado a la persona que amas, pero el destino no deseó esa felicidad para ti. Al darme cuenta de lo que siento ahora, solo quiero que seas mía y de nadie más. Porque yo quiero sanar esas heridas. Quedarán cicatrices, lo sé. Pero aun así… ¿Me permites ser el protector de tu corazón?" __**Choi Young**_

Ambos se miraban fijamente, esperando a que uno de ellos hablara, bajo la oscuridad de la celda en la que se encontraban. Ninguno de los dos había hecho nada malo, pero fingieron hacerlo. Ella, como siempre, le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con suavidad, con intención de calmarle, pero la mirada del hombre que tenía en frente era de completa miseria y culpa. Aquella amistad era una máscara de lo que en verdad sentían. No se atrevían a pronunciarlo en tal situación. Jan Di se rompió la manga de su atuendo para vendar la muñeca del General, pero este se apartó.

— Por favor…— Musitó.

Él ya no quiso protestar. Se dejo curar sin más. Sintió que las manos de la muchacha comenzaron a temblar. Él entendía por qué. No la culpaba, su mano estaba completamente empapada de sangre. La muchacha le miró con lágrimas en sus orbes y acarició la mano ensangrentada y la llevó a su pecho, como si los latidos de su corazón sanasen su herida y comenzó a llorar suavemente.

Ninguno pronunciaba palabra. Al General también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero las disimuló con facilidad, apartando la mirada. Pero, ¿a quién engañaba? A todos, menos a esa muchacha que lloraba por él. Ella podía ver su alma.

Ella sanó sus heridas,

Pero él le causó heridas a ella…

— "_Es algo que no se puede evitar"._— Recordó las palabras de la joven.


	2. Distintas costumbres, mentes similares

**Muy poquitos han visto mi historia, pero de verdad que me surgió esta enorme ideota XDD Aquí les dejo aclaraciones y ojala me dejen reviews :c**

**Abcdef… Hablo YO :'D**

Abcdef**… Narración**

— Abcdef**… Habla un personaje**

— "_Abcdef…"_** Habla un personaje**

"_Abcdef"_… **Un flashback, recuerdo, qué se yo…**

"_Abcdef…"_** Letra de una canción… Ya eso, ojalá que les guste este cap :'D**

**Por cierto, entre Choi Young y Geum Jan Di surge enseguida Química e_e Jeje…**

Capítulo 1: _Distintas costumbres, mentes similares._

Geum Jan Di, estaba escondida debajo de una mesa, cerca de donde se encontraba ese extraño hombre de inusual vestimenta, arrastrando a su amiga, su doctora Yoon Eun Soo, la mujer que le estaba ayudando a superar el dolor de su corazón. Comenzó a seguir al sujeto que arrastraba a la doctora hasta un tipo de ¿portal? Al principio juraba estar soñando o alucinando, pero era real. No podía creerlo. Ya suficiente había tenido de ver que el hombre que se llevaba a Eun Soo atacar a un montón de guardias con una extraña energía que provenía de su mano.

Se quedó inmóvil al ver como ambos desaparecieron luego de traspasar el portal. Estaba aterrada. Salió corriendo al hospital donde había dejado su mochila, llena de un montón de cosas. La agarró y se dirigió nuevamente al lugar donde se situaba el portal Al estar a unas cuadras de él, comenzó a pensar. ¿Y si no regresaba? Perdería a su mejor amiga, Ga Eul, a sus amigos, Yoon Ji Hoo, So Ji Yeong y a Song Woo Bin. Pero cuando estaba con ellos, más le recordaba a "Él". Sentía que no tenía nada que hacer en ese mundo donde su memoria le destrozaba el corazón día a día. Si ese portal la llevaría a la muerte, podría reunirse con "Él". Pero y si no fuese así, aun tendría un motivo para seguir. De salvar a su amiga, la doctora Yoon Eun Soo. Tenía que hacerlo. Ella fue quien más la apoyó y el hizo cerrar esas heridas, aunque a veces se volviesen a abrir, ella las volvía a cerrar. Respiró hondo. Iba a atravesar el portal, pero una sombra la agarró bruscamente, rodeándole los brazos y colocando una navaja en su cuello. Comenzó a forcejear, pero al liberarse, recibió una patada el estómago y un golpe en el rostro. Trató de reincorporarse, pero había caído mal, por lo cual su tobillo le dolía bastante. Notó que su bolso se abrió con el forcejeo y sacó un libro de álgebra. Al tenerlo en sus manos, se lo lanzó en el rostro del hombre que había querido propasarse con ella. Cuando escuchó un quejido por parte del hombre, se levantó y cojeando, atravesó el portal…

**Época de Goryeo…**

Yoon Eun Soo ya había operado a la Princesa No Gook. Se encontraba realmente aterrada. Al principio creía estar en una especie de película donde hubo un accidente, pero no era así. Todo parecía condenadamente real. La única persona que le calmaba un poco era el doctor Jang Bin, pero estaba muy aterrada por el General Choi Young. Le parecía un asesino a sangre fría, pero su rostro le era familiar, como si ya lo hubiese visto antes. Quería huir, pero le dijeron que podría irse pronto, así que lo mejor sería esperar, ¿no?

Comenzaba a amanecer, mientras que el General Choi Young estaba en frente del portal de los Cielos. El otro lado le parecía increíblemente extraño. Luces inusuales por doquier, carruajes de un color demasiado fosforescente para su mirar que avanzaban con gran velocidad. Se sentó en el césped y apoyó su espalda en la enorme roca cercana al portal. Quería descansar. Quería dejar todo ese trabajo de matar gente y ser libre.

Interrumpió sus pensamientos tras sentir que el portal se desestabilizaba. Se levantó y sacó su espada. Lo que salió del portal no se lo esperaba. Era una muchacha, de cabello medianamente corto, le llegaba hasta un poco más bajo de los hombros. Su atuendo era bastante extraño y llevaba un bolso en su hombro. Lo sorprendió más ver en sus labios un hilo de sangre saliendo de ellos y se veía un poco sucia. Ignoró el hecho de que el portal se haya cerrado. Avanzó lentamente a ella. La chica no había advertido su presencia, hasta que ella lo miró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Comenzó a temblar.

—… ¿Goo Joon Pyo?— Murmuró. El General frunció el ceño, confundido. — Tú… ¡Tú te llevaste a Eun Soo!— Le acusó señalándolo. — Pero… Eres… Idéntico a él…. ¿Cómo es posible que…?

Se vio interrumpida tras ver como el hombre colocaba su espada cerca de su cuello de la joven, con expresión amenazadora.

— ¿Quién es usted?— Habló finalmente. Geum Jan Di abrió la boca sorprendida. Hablaba exactamente como "Él". — ¿Cómo atravesó el Portal de los Cielos? Será mejor que me conteste. No crea que por ser una niña, podrá causarme compasión.

Geum Jan Di estaba desencajada, pero la idea de morir siempre estuvo presente. Siempre le fue tentador morir y tirar todo por la borda. Su corazón no parecía latir por alguien donde ella provenía. Su expresión se tornó seria.

— Entonces, mátame. — El General no se esperaba tal respuesta. — Me estás haciendo un favor. Pero mi último deseo sería que liberaras a mi amiga.

— ¿Habla de la Sanadora de los Cielos?— Jan Di lo miró confundida.

— Sólo… Deja a mi amiga en paz y devuélvela a casa.

— Eso no está permitido. — Lentamente retiró la espada del cuello de la chica. Comenzaba a interesarle su actitud tan peculiar.

— Escúchame, deja a Eun Soo unnie en paz o…- ¡Auch!— Se vio interrumpida al avanzar hacia el hombre, pero había olvidado que su tobillo estaba herido y cayó al suelo. Choi Young se arrodilló frente a ella.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?

— ¡No me vengas con que eres un caballero ahora!— Choi Young reprimió una risa que escapara de sus labios.

— Suba a mi espalda y la llevaré donde está la Sanadora de los Cielos.

— No, gracias. Puedo caminar por mi cuenta.

— Usted si que es testaruda…— Suspiró y la tomó en brazos, colocando una mano debajo de sus rodillas y la otra en su espalda.

— ¡OYE! ¡SUÉLTAME AHORA MISMO, COMO TE LLAMES!— Comenzó a patalear

— Deje de quejarse. Y me llamo Choi Young, para su información. ¿Y usted es…?

— ¡No es de tu incumbencia!— Siguió pataleando.

Choi Young comenzó a exasperarse, así que aflojó su agarre, haciendo creer a la chica que caería al suelo. Como auto reflejo, la chica se agarró fuertemente a él y Choi Young volvió a sujetarla y comenzó a caminar. Jan Di estaba perpleja. ¿Quién se creía ese hombre para tratarla de esa manera? Al llegar, se sorprendió de lo rural que se veía el lugar. Choi Young seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que apareció un chico con la misma vestimenta que él.

— ¿General? ¿Quién es la niña?

— ¡No soy una niña!— Contestó Jan Di molesta.

— Oh Dae Man, trae a la Sanadora de los Cielos. Esta niña también atravesó el portal y está herida.

— Ya veo… Enseguida. — Se inclinó y se fue.

Choi Young lentamente dejó a Jan Di encima de una mesa para que se sintiera más cómoda. La chica no era ese tipo de personas que se enfadaba todo el tiempo, así que suspiró y habló.

— Gracias. — El General, que se había dado la vuelta con la intención de irse, volvió a voltearse con una expresión de extrañeza. — Puede que sea insoportable y estúpida, pero no soy mala agradecida. Así que… Gracias por ayudarme, Choi Young

El General estuvo varios segundos contemplándola. Le sorprendía la forma de actuar de esta niña. Parecía una niña bastante frágil, de corazón fuerte. Pero por su forma de hablar, denotaba un gran dolor y herida en su interior, al igual que él. Desvió rápidamente la mirada al ver como la chica se quitaba las calcetas y sus zapatos, dejando ver sus piernas.

— ¿Qué hace?— Preguntó tragando saliva.

— Eun Soo es mi doctora, ¿no? Tiene que examinar mi torcedura. ¿Por qué tanta vergüenza?— Sonrió un poco conmovida por la inocencia del hombre.

— Pues… Sus vestimentas no son muy comunes, aquí las mujeres suelen cubrirse por completo.

— Yo no vengo de aquí, así que no le veo problema. — Dijo mientras se paraba y limpiaba su falda escolar. Luego se quitó el chaleco de la escuela, quedando solamente con la falda y la blusa puesta. — Yo iré por Eun Soo, así que…-

Se vio interrumpida al dar un paso y el dolor volvió a su tobillo. Perdió el equilibrio y creyó que caería, pero el General, estando cerca de ella, logró agarrarla por la cintura antes de que se estrellara con el suelo. Ante el repentino movimiento, ambos cuerpos quedaron pegados. Geum Jan Di y Choi Young se veían igualmente de sorprendidos.

El silencio comenzó a ponerse tenso. El General, por alguna razón, no tuvo intenciones de soltarla y lo más sorprendente fue que la chica no protestó. Jan Di lentamente llevo ambas manos hacia las mejillas del hombre, quien comenzó a tensarse por el contacto tan íntimo. La expresión de la muchacha se tornó dolorosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el rostro del joven.

— ¿Cómo es posible?— Murmuró mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo. — Eres… Idéntico a él… ni yo logro explicarme cómo…

Lentamente Jan Di se alejó de él, dejando al General con el corazón acelerado. Nunca nadie se había acercado tanto a él, ni mucho menos de esa manera. Quería huir y tratar de calmarse, pero una voz interrumpió sus planes.

— ¿Jan Di?— Apareció Eun Soo. La chica se volteó a ver a la doctora y dejó caer libremente las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas. — ¿Eh? ¿Por qué…?— Fijó su vista en Choi Young. — ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Él no contestó, seguía en shock por lo sucedido hace unos segundos y miraba fijamente a la muchacha que derramaba silenciosas lágrimas. Geum Jan Di se arrojó a los brazos de la Sanadora, dejándola confundida.

— ¡Eun Soo unnie!— Empapó su hombro con sus lágrimas. — ¡Qué bueno que te encuentras a salvo!

— ¿C-Cómo viniste?

— Atravesé el… p-portal y…— Se separó un poco de ella, secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa.

— El portal se cerró. — Interrumpió el General. Eun Soo levantó la mirada aterrada.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Cuando ella atravesó el portal, este se cerró, pero no se preocupe, le diré a unos hombres que lo vigilen día y noche para saber si volverá a abrirse.

— Dios mío, ¿qué haré?— Se lamentó la doctora.

— Lo siento, Eun Soo unnie… Es mi culpa, si tan solo yo…

— No te culpes por esto, Jan Di… Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. — Fijó su vista en el suelo y notó el hinchado tobillo de su amiga. — ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? Déjame examinarte, vamos… ¿Cómo recorriste todo eso tú sola?

— No, yo no…— Se volteó para ver al General. — Choi Young me trajo aquí. Fue muy dulce de su parte. — Le sonrió. — Muchas gracias.

El General sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Asintió con la cabeza y se fue a toda velocidad. Al estar afuera inhaló lentamente todo el aire que había perdido.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de la Sanadora de los Cielos, esta última se encontraba vendando el tobillo de Geum Jan Di.

— Ese hombre… Se parece a él…

— ¿A quién, Jan Di?

— Choi Young… Es… Igual a Goo Joon Pyo…

Eun Soo dejó de vendarla la miró unos segundos sin decir nada. Miró el suelo analizando algo en su mente y luego la miró sorprendida.

— ¡Con razón me era tan familiar! Además de su nombre, claro… Tiene un nombre de la historia, ¿no?

— Sí, pero… Si atravesamos el portal, yo creo que si retrocedimos en el tiempo.

— Sí… Pero, ¿no se te hace extraño que tenga el mismo rostro que el de tu exnovio?

— Claro que lo es…— Bajó la cabeza mirando el suelo. — Pero solo físicamente, ¿sabes? Goo Joon Pyo era frío, pero de forma fingida, en cambio… Choi Young es completamente frío, como si mirara el mundo de una forma tan despreciable… Además, es bastante inocente, ya que en las costumbres del pasado… Bueno, ya sabes…

Eun Soo forzó una sonrisa y siguió vendando el tobillo de su amiga. Al terminar, la dejó sola para que se cambiara. Jan Di, prefirió utilizar ropa de su mochila, se suponía que sería voluntaria en el hospital y luego haría una enorme pijamada en la casa de Ga Eul junto con Jae Kyung, pero tras ser testigo de un "secuestro" por un hombre del pasado, prefirió salvar a una amiga. Sacó un vestido color crema, bastante simple, pero lindo en su opinión. Solo era de tirantes y llegaba más arriba de las rodillas. Al colocárselo, recordó las palabras de Choi Young. Se sentiría incómoda por la mirada de la gente hacia ella. Era caluroso el día, así que solo se colocó un pequeño chaleco de lana para cubrir sus brazos y hombros. Se colocó unas sandalias simples para caminar más cómoda. Sacó de su bolso, su reproductor de música y sus enormes auriculares. Recordó que "Él" le había regalado el reproductor. Se llevó el bolso de todos modos, no confiaba mucho en el lugar.

Prefirió enfocarse más en el paisaje. Era hermoso el lugar. Caminó por el verdoso césped con lentitud, sintiendo como la rodeaba la naturaleza. Se detuvo en frente de un lago **(N/A: El lago en el que Choi Young solía soñar, ese lago congelado)**. Se arrodilló en frente de él y con sus dedos jugó con el agua. Se colocó sus auriculares y comenzó a escuchar música. Cerró los ojos, llenándose de recuerdos por la letra de la canción. Cada canción parecía deprimirle más. Abrazó sus piernas, escondiendo su rostro.

"_Tan injusto es mi pasado…_

_La condena está a mi lado_

_Tengo culpa, siento que ahora yo…_

_Solo soy… Un Alma perdida_

_En mis manos se te fue la vida_

_Tu recuerdo la enterró perdida_

_Me gritaron voces asesinas_

_Proclamando que ahora soy…_

_Un Alma Perdida…"_

"_Estaba corriendo por las calles, buscándole. Quería pedirle perdón y darle sus verdaderas razones. Cruzó la calle sin darse cuenta de que un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad, sin intenciones de detenerse._

— _¡JAN DI!— Escuchó un grito muy conocido para ella a sus espaldas._

_Fue empujada al otro lado. Todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Goo Joon Pyo la había empujado. Ella cayó de espaldas y se reincorporó lo más rápido posible para entender qué sucedía. Al saber, no le agradó para nada presenciar como atropellaban a su exnovio. La vista fue un shock para ella._

— _¡GOO JOON PYO!"_

"_Soy, la que ocultó por miedo su verdad…_

_Quien de rodillas imploró piedad_

_La que jugó a perder su libertad…_

_Hoy, crucificada de mi voluntad_

_Le pido a Dios que no me de su ausencia_

_Pido por clemencia… Ya no puedo más…"_

Geum Jan Di se llevó sus manos a su cabeza, tratando de aliviar el dolor de ese trauma. Llevó sus manos hacia su cuello y jaló su cadena. Soltó un gemido de angustia y comenzó a llorar con fuerza. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía. Como estaba sola, no tenía por qué preocupar a los demás, ¿o sí? Comenzó a aplicar más fuerza tironeando de su cadena. La cadena comenzaba a rasgar un poco de piel en el cuello de la joven, dejando salir un hilo de sangre que comenzaba a sangrar más y más rápido.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir si no hay nadie a tu lado?— Murmuró para sí misma.

Sintió una mano posarse entre las suyas y se las retiró de su cadena. Sabía quién era. Ni ella se explicaba por qué, pero su fría presencia le delataba. Tembló al sentir que los dedos del hombre retiraban lentamente la sangre de su cuello. Cuando sintió la mano del General alejarse de ella, subió la mirada para ver al hombre arrodillado en frente de ella.

Ambos rostros se analizaron. Choi Young vio las lágrimas de la joven, la sangre de su cuello y su desolada expresión. Geum Jan Di vio sorprendida la cara del hombre, que tenía unos pocos cortes en el rostro, pero varias manchas de sangre que no parecían pertenecerles.

— "_Pues claro… Él es Choi Young, un General muy importante en nuestra historia, es normal que tenga que matar, ¿no?"— _Pensó la joven secándose las lágrimas.

El General mostraba una profunda tristeza interna, al igual que ella. Él se levantó y se sentó a su lado, mientras introducía sus manos en el lago. Al sacarlas, se las llevó al rostro con intención de lavarse el rostro y quitar las manchas de sangre.

— Yo también me planteo esa pregunta, señorita. — Habló finalmente.

— ¿Eh…?

— ¿Qué sentido tiene vivir si no hay nadie a tu lado?— Repitió su pregunta mirando el cielo que comenzaba a anochecer. — Puede que usted se sienta sola, pero… Eso no significa que lo esté.

Geum Jan Di no pudo evitar sonreír por las tiernas palabras del hombre. Acercó su mochila y guardó su reproductor.

— Por cierto, ¿qué era esa cosa que tenía puesta?

— Un reproductor musical. — Respondió buscando algo en su mochila.

— ¿Un repro- qué?

Geum Jan Di se rió. Era muy divertido ver lo ignorante que era la gente en el pasado.

— Te explicaré en otro momento lo que es… Por ahora me dio hambre. ¿Quieres una?— Le extendió una fuente de plástico abierta, donde venían unas galletas caseras.

— ¿… Y esto es…?

— Son galletas. Las hice yo. Me encanta cocinar. Mejoré mucho mi habilidad culinaria. Pero solo yo las como. — Se rió. — Así que eres el primero en probar mis creaciones. — Le sonrió. — Son de chocolate.

Choi Young seguía viendo con extrañeza las "galletas". Geum Jan Di suspiró de resignación y sacó una galleta de la fuente y la acercó a los labios del hombre. Este la miró sorprendido por el "atrevimiento".

— ¿Qué…?

— Esto se come, tonto. — Se rió. — Di "aaaaaaaaa"

— ¿Ah?— Jan Di se rió e introdujo la galleta en la boca del General sin darle tiempo de protestar. Pasaron los segundos y Geum Jan Di miraba expectante a Choi Young. Finalmente este la miró. — ¿Tú hiciste esto?

— Sí.

— Pues… Nada mal, para una niña.

— ¡No soy una niña!— Le dio un codazo en el brazo con las mejillas infladas.

— Aish, ya detente. Volvamos, la Sanadora ya suficiente está enojada conmigo y si cree que te hice algo, creo que me matará. — Se levantó.

— Eun Soo unnie no es así. Cuando la conoces, es una persona maravillosa. — Le dijo mientras se reincorporaba.

Choi Young notó lo que la chica llevaba puesto y lo hizo sentir avergonzado, apartando rápidamente la mirada de ella. Escuchaba los pasos de la joven y se dio cuenta de que estaba cojeando.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo sanará su tobillo?

— En unos dos o tres días.

— Ya veo. — Se detuvo.

— ¿Qué haces?— Le imitó.

Sin previo aviso la tomó en sus brazos y la trató de llevar lo más rápido posible.

— Discúlpeme si le incomodo.

— ¿Incomodar qué?

— Que la toque con mis manos.

— No te disculpes. En mi mundo es solo una acción muy cortés de que lleves a alguien porque está lesionado.

— Pero aquí es todo lo contrario. Es como si le estuviese faltando el respeto al tocar su piel.

— Quizá a ti te incomoda.

— No es que me incomode es solo que…

— ¿Te avergüenza?

Choi Young aceleró el paso ignorando la pregunta. Geum Jan Di se rió al saber la muda respuesta. Esperaba saber más de este General que sin darse cuenta, le había cerrado una de sus incontables heridas.


	3. Dejarlo Ir (Parte I)

Capítulo 2: _Dejarlo ir (parte I): Canción_

— Woo Dal Chi. — Se volteó a ver al rey. — Necesito a algunos de sus hombres que cuiden a la Sanadora de los Cielos junto con la joven que también vino del Cielo. A propósito, ¿puede averiguar cómo se conocieron?

— Muy bien. — Se inclinó y fue a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Con que cuidar a las dos mujeres del Cielo. Él podía hacerlo, pero no podría ser porque ambas están en una habitación diferente. Tendría que escoger una de ellas. Nunca supo el nombre de la Sanadora, lo escuchó de la otra joven, pero no lo recordaba. Y la más pequeña se llamaba…

— ¿Jan… Di?— Dijo al aire.

— Dime.

Se volteó sorprendido de no advertir su presencia y que hablara así de repente. Vestía una blusa negra con mangas largas y pantalones de tela delgada negros. Agradeció mentalmente que esta vez estuviera "decentemente" vestida, o le hubiese dado un infarto de verdad.

— ¿Por qué me llamabas?— Preguntó curiosa.

— Pues… Imaginé que estaría aquí.

— Sí claro. — Se rió. — Hubieras visto tu cara cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí. — Le dio un suave codazo en el brazo. — Anda, di la verdad.

—… No recordaba su nombre así que… Yo suelo recordar con facilidad si me escucho a mí mismo.

Jan Di le miró confusa unos segundos hasta que ella sonrió.

— Muy bien. Pues escúchalo de mi voz. Mi nombre es Geum Jan Di. Geum-Jan-Di. Ahora dilo tú.

— No es necesario a que…-

— Dilo. — Pidió.

— Señorita, yo no hago ese tipo de…-

— ¡No me gusta que me digan señorita!— Reclamó. — Anda, dilo. Solo una vez.

Choi Young miraba atónito a la joven. Ya bastante difícil le era controlar sus sentimientos, ya que esa niña lo hacía decir cosas que jamás se las había dicho a nadie.

— ¡General!— Agradeció a que apareciera Oh Dae Man. — ¿Nos necesitaba?

— Así es. Tú, Bae Choong Sik y Dol Bae cuidarán a la señorita Jan Di…-

— ¡Dijiste mi nombre!— Gritó de alegría. Choi Young la fulminó con la mirada mientras que ella se seguía riendo.

—… Y yo cuidaré la habitación de la Sanadora de los Cielos.

— ¿Cuidarás a Eun Soo? Creí que me cuidarías a mí porque somos amigos.

Choi Young escuchó los murmullos y comentarios de sus compañeros sobre lo que Geum Jan Di había dicho. La joven comenzaba a fastidiarle. ¿Por qué se metía en donde no la llamaban?

— No sé de qué me habla. — Apartó la mirada molesto.

Error. No supo por qué, pero el silencio reinó el lugar, incluso sus compañeros habían callado. Fijó su vista nuevamente en la joven, quien se mostró dolida por lo dicho. Jan Di lentamente bajó la cabeza unos largos segundos hasta que la volvió a levantar con una sonrisa. Bastante falsa.

— Solo bromeaba…— Dijo con la voz cortante. — Buenas noches, duerman bien. — Se inclinó en señal de respeto y se fue a toda velocidad.

Al llegar a su habitación, no logró entender por qué, pero sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar. Ese hombre había sido el primero en conocer en ese lugar y, el primero en comprender a la perfección sus sentimientos después del trauma por el que sufrió hace un año. Sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué lloraba tan seguido ahora que no había nadie que conocía? No, no era porque se sentía sola, sino que se sentía incomprendida. ¿Estaba cansada de que todos sintieran lástima por ella? Era lo más probable. Cada vez que veía a sus amigos siempre la abrazaban preguntándole como estaba, le regalaban cosas sin razón con intención de distraerse. Fijó su vista en el espejo borroso. Se veía tan miserable… Con razón todos la veían con lástima. ¿Acaso eso era para sus "amigos"? Si ella hubiese muerto, ninguno de ellos tendría que ser…

— ¡HIPÓCRITAS!— Gritó con fuerza mientras estrellaba su puño contra el espejo.

La mayoría escuchó el estruendo que causó.

— ¡Jan Di!— Abrió la puerta de golpe Eun Soo. La joven estaba tirada en el suelo con la mano derecha bañada en sangre. — ¡Dios mío! Estás sangrando. Déjame curarte…-

— Eun Soo unnie…

Algunas sirvientas y Woo Dal Chis aparecieron en la habitación, entre ellos Choi Young, sorprendido por la acción de la joven.

— Eun Soo unnie… Mátame. — Pidió. La mujer le miró atónita. — Mátame, por favor. No quiero seguir aquí. ¡MÁTAME!— Lloró con más fuerza. — ¡Mátame, quiero irme con él! ¡No puedo seguir así sin Goo Joon Pyo!

— ¡No me pidas eso!— La abrazó con fuerza comenzando a llorar con ella. — Por favor, lo único que deseo es que seas feliz… Jan Di, por favor, vive por tu familia, tus amigos…

— A ellos les doy lástima. — Correspondió su abrazo. — No tengo a nadie que me quiera de verdad…

— Jan Di. — Rompió el abrazo con brusquedad y la miró. — Yo SOY tu amiga, y no te tengo lástima. Yo te quiero como a una hermana, una hija. Eres lo más importante que tengo. No quiero que te sigas haciendo daño. — Dijo mirando su mano que seguía sangrando.

Eun Soo estaba molesta, sabía que algo más había pasado. Jan Di no era aquellas que lloraban así como así, algo o alguien debió recordarle a "Él" nuevamente. Vio que habían formado un "espectáculo" por lo sucedido y vio a todos los presentes parados en la puerta, en especial a Choi Young.

— ¡¿Qué hacen ahí parados?! ¡Vayan por mi equipo ahora mismo! Tengo que curar a Jan Di. — Volvió a mirar a su amiga, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, cansados de llorar. Notó que todos se habían ido, excepto una persona que podía notar por la sombra que estaba a sus espaldas. — Usted, no vuelva a hacerle daño a esta joven.

Choi Young tragó saliva, sintiéndose culpable por la situación. Eun Soo notó que Geum Jan Di se había quedado dormida por el cansancio.

— Por favor, ayúdeme a dejarla en la cama. — Pidió.

El General obedeció sin protestar. Tomó a la joven en sus brazos. Al depositarla en la cama, vio fijamente su rostro. Sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que había derramado sin parar.

— Usted… Por favor… No le haga daño.

— Yo nunca quise…-

— Usted no lo entiende. — Le interrumpió molesta. El General le vio un tanto sorprendido y algo dolido, así que relajó su expresión. — Yo también… A esta niña le he hecho mucho daño. Por más que ella me diga que no fue mi culpa, lo fue.

— ¿De qué habla?

— Solo… No le haga daño. Cuide de ella, porque al parecer… Solo usted puede hacerla sonreír con sinceridad. — Murmuró eso último yéndose de la habitación.

Choi Young fijó su vista en la joven durmiendo. Luego miró la mano ensangrentada de esta. La chica tenía fuerza, eso estaba más que claro. Con algo de timidez, poso su mano con la de ella, tratando de limpiar un poco la sangre de su mano. Escuchó a la Sanadora volver y apartó la mano con brusquedad. La mujer no sospechó nada.

— Por favor, salga.

El obedeció sin protestar. Estaba confundido. Jan Di había pasado por algo horrible, por la forma de hablar y gritar de esa manera cuando había llorado. Llevó su mano a su sien, tratando de pensar con claridad, pero los gritos y las imágenes de sangre no se iban de su cabeza. Sentía que a él también le dolía…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sintió sus párpados arder. Lentamente los abrió y vio a Eun Soo dormir a su lado. Jan Di no recordaba lo que había pasado, hasta que fijó su vista en su mano completamente vendada, desde la muñeca hasta la mitad de sus dedos. Se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama y sacó de su bolso una blusa rosa pálido con mangas largas, unos jeans azul cielo y unas zapatillas blancas. Ya no le dolía el tobillo, pero le causó un poco de dolor mientras se colocaba los calcetines. Sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz de su mochila junto con su reproductor y fue al lago.

Ese lugar le agradaba bastante, ya de día o de noche. No supo por qué, pero le gustaba bastante. Abrió su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir.

"_No sé cómo sentirme ahora… Desde que llegué aquí, siento que el aire que me faltaba lo recuperé, pero aun así el dolor sigue presente. Lo curioso es que ha disminuido. Ni yo logro entender. Ayer estaba muy deprimida, cansada de reprimir mis emociones cuando…"_

Dejó de escribir recordando a cierto General que le había impedido el seguir hacerse daño con su cadena. Con sus dedos se tocó el cuello sintiendo sus heridas. Ahora estaban cerradas, así que no le dolían mucho. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y volvió a abrirlos para escribir.

"_Choi Young es un hombre muy extraño. Comprendió muy bien mis sentimientos, pero él tiene una gran capacidad de herirme con facilidad, con mucha más facilidad con la que solía lastimarme __**Él**__. Siento que es tiempo de dejarlo ir, pero necesito algo, una señal que me diga que de verdad debo dejarlo y seguir adelante… Solo una señal"._

Se colocó sus auriculares y comenzó a escuchar música mientras que daba vuelta la página y comenzaba a dibujar el paisaje. Eso era parte de su rehabilitación mental. Aquel trauma le fue difícil de superar. Aún no lo superaba del todo, pero aun así seguía haciendo ese tipo de ejercicios para sanar mentalmente.

Cuando terminó, volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó unos cuantos pasos, hasta que se detuvo.

—… No es lo que piensas. Así que no fue tu culpa. — Pronunció en voz alta y siguió su camino.

Entre los árboles, Choi Young salió de su escondite viendo sorprendido a Jan Di que se retiraba del lugar. Nadie había advertido su presencia, a excepción de ella. Y lo curioso, es que él no podía percibir la presencia de ella. Lo encontraba ilógico.

Geum Jan Di fue a su habitación y notó que le dejaron ropa de esa época. Era bastante bonita en su opinión. Era un atuendo similar a un kimono o eso pensaba ella. Era color cielo y los bordes dorados. Sonrió, admirando con sus dedos la fina tela.

Choi Young iba a reunirse con los Woo Dal Chis cuando vio a todos reunidos rodeando el lugar donde todos desayunaban. Se preguntó por qué todos se veían tan hambrientos.

Abrió paso entre los Woo Dal Chis y se sorprendió que en el centro estuviese Jan Di, con una hermosa sonrisa sirviendo el desayuno, vestida de un tipo de kimono. La joven fijó su vista en el General.

— ¡Buenos días, General!— Se inclinó respetuosamente. — Hice el desayuno para todos, incluso para el rey y la reina, en señal de disculpa después del alboroto que causé anoche. — Sonrió algo tímida. — Por favor… Acepte mi disculpa. — Se arrodilló.

Choi Young estaba en shock. Nunca nadie se había disculpado así, ni mucho menos con esas palabras. La joven actuaba como si trataran de perdonarle la vida, pero ella de verdad se sentía apenada por lo de la noche anterior. Choi Young se sintió culpable y acosado por las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros, así que se arrodilló frente a ella mirándola con tristeza.

— No hay nada que perdonar…— Habló con voz suave. Jan Di subió la vista sorprendida. — Usted es buena en la culinaria, así que todos estarían felices de sus esfuerzos. Nosotros deberíamos disculparnos por abusar de usted, una persona del Cielo.

Jan Di sonrió con los ojos brillantes. El hombre era bastante dulce. Como había pensado antes, él podía herirla o curarla tan fácilmente como "Él" pudo una vez.

— Se lo agradezco, General. — Se reincorporó con él. Choi Young solo asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Desayunará? — El General volvió a asentir. Ella se rió. — ¡Muy bien!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Un… repro… ductor… de música?— Pronunció con dificultad. Jan Di se rió.

— Así es. — Se lo mostró. — Con él, escuchas canciones. Personas hablando, pero de una forma melodiosa… Que te agrade, bastante agradable… Y puede que te entienda respecto a cómo te sientes en algunos momentos, qué se yo. — Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Escucha nada más?

— Así es. — Sacó unos auriculares pequeños. — Anda, ponte uno. — Se acercó a su cabeza y acercó el auricular en su oído. Ella utilizó el otro.

_Vete… Yeah… Finally I realize… That I'm nothing without you…_

_I was so wrong, forgive me_

Comenzaron a escucharse unos coros agudos, pero masculinos. Choi Young fijó su vista en Jan Di quién cerró los ojos. Él la imitó, concentrándose en el sonido.

_Mi corazón roto como una ola, mi corazón tiembla como el viento_

_Mi corazón se desvanece como el humo, es imposible de borrar como un tatuaje_

_Suspiré profundamente, como si el suelo se fuera a hundir_

_Solo partículas de polvo se amontonan en mi mente (Say Goodbye)_

_Pensé que no podía vivir un día sin ti, pero extrañamente logré vivir más de lo que esperaba_

_No respondiste nada cuando lloré a gritos "¡Te extraño!"_

_Tenía una pequeña esperanza, pero ahora es inútil…_

_¿Qué pasa con la persona a tu lado? ¿Te hizo llorar? Cariño, ¿aun puedes verme? ¿Te olvidaste de mí?_

_Estoy preocupado, siento ansiedad porque no me dejas acercarme e intentar arreglarlo_

_Pasé largas noches solo, intentando borrar tu recuerdo una y mil veces…_

_¡No mires atrás y vete! No me busques más y vive tu vida_

_Porque no me arrepiento de amarte, recuerda solo los buenos momentos. Podré soportarlo de algún modo, puedo resistirlo de alguna manera… Deberías poder llegar a ser feliz…_(En ese instante tanto a Choi Young como a Jan Di se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas)

_Día a día, me voy apagando… __Oh girl, I cry cry… __You're my all… Say Goodbye_

_Si algún día nos encontramos en la calle, haz como si no me hubieras visto y sigue tu camino_

_Si todavía piensas en nuestros recuerdos, quizás vaya a buscarte en secreto…_

_Siempre y cuando seas feliz con él, yo no cambiaré de opinión… Ni el más mínimo remordimiento desaparecerá. Sé feliz aunque me sienta celoso… _

_Deberías ser tan clara como él cielo, como esa nube blanca… Deberías sonreír siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado…_

El coro volvió a repetirse. Choi Young, escuchando la letra nunca se había sentido tan triste en su vida… Se tensó cuando sintió la cabeza de la chica apoyarse en su hombro con delicadeza. A pesar de escuchar la canción, escuchaba los suaves sollozos de la joven…

_Espero que tu corazón se sienta aliviado, ¡por favor olvídame y vive! Esas lágrimas se secarán completamente (Yeah)… Con el paso de los días… _

_Dolería menos si no nos hubiésemos conocido, mmm… Espero que entierres nuestra promesa de estar juntos por siempre, baby! Rezaré por ti…_

Choi Young tragó saliva. Las voces de los que "cantaban" demostraban en el último coro más sentimiento… Más dolor… Cerró los ojos aliviando al ardor de sus ojos y se calmó. Volvió a abrirlos cuando escuchó a la joven apoyada en su hombro llorar con más fuerza.

— ¿Señorita Jan Di?— La llamó con voz suave, pero dudosa. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Estoy bien…— Se alejó de él y comenzó a caminar hacia el palacio. Choi Young se levantó rápidamente para seguirla, pero una presencia lo hizo frenarse. Corrió rápidamente hacia a Jan Di y la tiró al suelo, cayendo ambos sobre la hierba, mientras que una espada había pasado rápidamente, terminando clavada en uno de los árboles. Choi Young, encima de Jan Di se reincorporó rápidamente para ahorrarse el momento tan vergonzoso.

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Sí, pero… ¿Tú estás bien?— Colocó ambas manos en las mejillas de él, buscando un corte o una herida. Choi Young no lograba entender a esa niña. ¿Por qué se preocupaba por él?

— Vaya, vaya, vaya… El gran General Choi Young, cortejando a una mujer del Cielo… Y ni siquiera en una mujer, es una niña… Debería darte vergüenza. — Apareció una mujer entre los árboles, vestida completamente de un rojo sangre.

— Hwa Soo In…— La nombró con repulsión. Se puso de pie junto con Jan Di y la obligó a permanecer atrás, mientras que sacaba su espada. — ¿Qué quieres?

— Vine a hacer una visita. Por lo que veo, la Sanadora de los Cielos trajo a una amiga. — Fijó su vista en la chica, quien retrocedió un poco, aferrándose en el brazo del hombre delante de ella. — ¿Será tan importante para la Sanadora como para ir por ella?— Una extraña energía comenzó a salir de sus manos, un tono rojizo.

Jan Di comenzó a temblar. Definitivamente no estaba soñando. Esa mujer y Choi Young eran sobrenaturales, pero el General hacía el bien, y al parecer, esa mujer el mal. Repentinamente Hwa Soo In desapareció frente a ambos. Un silencio se hizo en el lugar, hasta que Jan Di sintió una mano quemando su muñeca derecha, donde tenía su herida y comenzó a gritar y llorar de dolor. Choi Young separó bruscamente a la mujer de chica, quien cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

— ¡NO LA TOQUES! Si quieres pelear, hazlo conmigo. — La mujer sonrió con malicia.

— No solo a la Sanadora le importa su bien estar… A ti también. — Notó al ver como Choi Young miraba de reojo a la joven en el suelo. — Esto se pondrá interesante. — Volteó su cabeza a su derecha. — Cheon Eum Ja. Haznos el honor. — Llamó a su compañero.

Comenzó a escucharse una flauta, que alarmó al General. Se arrodilló frente a Jan Di y cubrió sus oídos.

— ¿Qué haces?— Le preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Tengo que protegerla incluso si pierdo mi vida. — Consiguió escuchar.

Las ondas de sonidos se hicieron más agudas y tortuosas para el hombre, quien cerró los ojos con fuerza por el dolor. Jan Di soltó un grito de horror al notar que él comenzaba a sangrar, logrando que llorara más. Desesperadamente, aun con sus dos manos, una de ellas quemada y herida, cubrió sus oídos. Choi Young abrió los ojos, sorprendido, viendo como Jan Di comenzaba a jadear por el insoportable sonido y el dolor de sus manos.

Ambos estaban al borde de la desesperación. Una idea cruzó por la mente del General, pero solo tendría una oportunidad, o Jan Di moriría. Cerró los ojos concentrando su energía en la espada que estaba en el suelo a su lado, la estaba rozando con su rodilla, así que aún había una pequeña conexión. El concentrar toda su energía, soltó repentinamente a Jan Di y se puso de pie, tomando su espada y se abalanzó sobre Cheon Eum Ja, que estaba al lado de Hwa Soo In y con fuerza cortó la flauta en dos y logrando hacer un profundo corte en el pecho del hombre. La mujer, retrocedió y ayudo a hombre de cabellos blancos a ponerse de pie y huyeron.

Choi Young, ya un poco más aliviado, dejó caer la espada al suelo y cayó de rodillos, llevando su mano a su cabeza. Estaba mareado, nunca había estado al borde de la muerte de esa manera. Se volteó a ver a Jan Di, quien se paró repentinamente y salió corriendo al lago. Era comprensible, esa maldita mujer había lastimado brutalmente su mano…

Ese pensamiento se eliminó de su mente cuando ella se devolvió rápidamente, sin rozar su herida con el agua y se arrodilló frente a él. Fijó que tenía un trozo de tela blanco en sus manos, mojado. La miró completamente desencajado. Jan Di limpió la sangre que provenía de sus oídos con cuidado junto con el sudor de su rostro. Luego, con su mano sana, posó su palma en la frente de él.

— Tienes fiebre. — Afirmó preocupada. Volvió a tomar el pañuelo y presionó suavemente sobre su frente.

— Usted no debería tocarme, señorita. — Apartó la mano de ella. — Yo soy un General, un simple peón que sirve a su rey. En cambio usted es una señorita del Cielo, que refleja a ser parte de la realeza. Usted es un pilar importante y yo una basura…-

— ¡No digas estupideces!— Le interrumpió molesta. — Tú eres Choi Young, conocido en el Cielo como un hombre que dio la vida por Corea, un hombre fuerte, correcto, valiente y recordado hasta estos días en el Cielo. — Pausó tratando de recordar algo y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. — "Ver oro como piedras…"— Choi Young la miró sorprendido. — "Como quería su padre. Él ofreció toda su vida por nuestra nación y él es el maestro de nuestra gente, General Choi Young". — Terminó de decir la frase.

— ¿De dónde sacó eso?

— Fuiste una persona que es y será recordada hasta que el mundo muera por completo. Así que no vuelvas a decir eso. Sé que no me quieres considerar una amiga, pero yo quiero serlo.

Choi Young la miraba un sorprendido y un poco conmovido por sus palabras. Jan Di, al no obtener otra respuesta más que una intensa mirada a los ojos, suspiró y volvió a tomar el pañuelo, ahora húmero con intención de sanar la fiebre del General, pero este le quitó el pañuelo, con una expresión seria. Jan Di le miró sorprendida. Choi Young se puso de pie y murmuró:

— Quédese ahí.

Dicho esto se encaminó al lago y sumergió la tela unos segundos y volvió a emergerla. Volvió a sentarse en frente de la chica y colocó el pañuelo mojado encima de la herida quemada de su mano derecha. Jan Di soltó un leve quejido, pero estaba muy enternecida con el acto del hombre.

— ¿Cómo se conoció con la Sanadora de los Cielos, señorita Jan Di?

— Pues…— Entristeció. — Es mi psicóloga.

— ¿Cómo dice?— Jan Di sonrió. Sí claro, no sabía lo que significaba.

— Un psicólogo es similar a un amigo, con el que confías plenamente, le cuentas todas tus cosas, preocupaciones, alegrías, lo que sea. Y tiene un pacto de no repetir lo que tú le cuentas a nadie, a excepción de ti mismo, claro. — Pausó y miró las estrellas. — ¿No te ha sucedido que quieres decir algo a gritos para sentirte mejor… Pero por miedo a preocupar a los demás no lo haces?

Choi Young se detuvo para contemplarla. Era la primera vez que la miraba como mujer. Jan Di tenía el rostro de una inocente niña, pero el cuerpo de una mujer. Se mordió el labio al verla ser alumbrada por la luz de la luna. Cuando Jan Di se volteó a verlo, este apartó rápidamente la vista. No podía pensar de ella de esa manera. Ella era un ángel puro y el un sucio asesino. Ella una niña, él un hombre.

— Necesitamos volver. — Se puso de pie junto con Jan Di. — Supongo que esta vez la Sanadora de los Cielos me matará. — Murmuró, pero la chica lo oyó perfectamente.

— Si le explico, todo estará bien. — Le sonrió y con su mano izquierda, lo tomó de la mano.

Se encaminaron al palacio de esa manera, cuando las puertas de abrieron, el General retiró bruscamente su mano de la de ella. Jan Di sonrió comprensiva, después de lo que pasó aquella noche, no volvería a molestarle.

— ¿Jan Di? ¿Dónde has…?— No terminó su pregunta al ver su mano derecha. — ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo te quemaste esto?— Fijó su vista en Choi Young. — Usted también está herido, vamos pasen, pasen… ¡Vengan ahora mismo que no soporto ver sangre!

Ambos la siguieron sin protestar. Llegaron a su habitación. Eun Soo atendió primero a Jan Di y le sumergió la mano derecha en un bote de agua fría mientras que comenzaba a curar y revisar a Choi Young.

— Bien, agradezca que no tiene ningún daño, la sangre no fue mucho problema. — Sonrió. — Gracias por cuidar de Jan Di. — Choi Young asintió con la cabeza.

— Unnie, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

— Estaba con el doctor Jang Bin. Me enseñaba algunas hierbas para curar con mayor facilidad.

— Ya veo…

— ¿Querrás hacer una sesión esta noche?— Le preguntó a la joven.

— ¿Eh? La verdad es que hoy me he sentido de maravilla, a excepción de lo que pasó hace unos momentos. — Se rió. — Pero en general me siento bastante bien.

— Eso es bueno. — Sonrió abiertamente. — Pronto acortaremos el tiempo de los sesiones y luego veremos si puedes estar sin ellas.

— Muy bien. — Sonrió y fijó su vista en el General que la miraba. — Ah, oye unnie… Choi Young tenía fiebre hace unos momentos, ¿puedes darle algo para aliviarlo?

— Pero a ti te di unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza.

— Es cierto. — Inspeccionó su mochila. Sacó un pequeño frasco y se lo extendió al hombre. — Aquí tiene. Si siente un dolor de cabeza o tiene fiebre, esto le ayudará. Con una pastilla estará bien. No tomé dos o si no habrá un gran problema. — Se rió. El General las recibió con un asentimiento.

— Bien, es hora de dormir. Buenas noches, Jan Di.— La pequeña sonrió y salió de la habitación. — Oiga General. — Lo llamó antes de que se fuera detrás de la chica. — Supongo que… Desde hoy cuidará a Jan Di por las noches. — Sonrió. Choi Young miró el suelo.

— Ella quiere ser mi amiga. — Murmuró. — Puede que no lo demuestre, pero acepté.

Detrás de la puerta, una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Jan Di. Ya más feliz de lo que estaba, se fue a su habitación.

— Eso es maravilloso. — Agrandó su sonrisa. Tras un momento de silencio, su sonrisa se borró. — Soy cirujana… Pero también psicóloga, ¿sabe?

— La señorita Jan Di me habló de eso. Se supone que todo lo que ella le cuenta a usted, no debe mencionarlo ante nadie.

— Así es. Es un pacto, o si no me iría con cadena perpetua. — Sonrió con tristeza.

— ¿A qué quiere llegar con esto?

Se volteó hacia ella. Eun Soo lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Acaso… ¿Quiere contarme algo de ella?— Eun Soo se mordió el labio.

— Sé que no debo, pero esto está relacionado con usted, con la vida de ella…— Se llevó una mano a la cabeza. — Siéntese, por favor. Lo que le contaré no será nada fácil.

Choi Young frunció el ceño y obedeció. Hubo un largo silenció antes de que Eun Soo soltara un suspiro lleno de determinación. Ya no había marcha atrás.

— Hace dos años, Geum Jan Di, se transfirió al instituto Shin Hwa. Es un lugar para gente de clase alta, con dinero y riquezas. — Trato de hablarle de forma que él entendiera. — Allí, conoció a un grupo llamado los F4. Eran los dueños de la escuela. Entre ellos, un chico que le llamó la atención a Jan Di. Su nombre era Yoon Ji Hoo… Pero el líder de los F4… Goo Joon Pyo, estaba atraído de ella. El líder quiso cortejarla, pero nada resultó al principio. Se le había confesado y Jan Di no pareció muy interesada en él. Una noche… Yoon Ji Hoo besó a Jan Di… Goo Joon Pyo los vio e hizo un gran escándalo. Golpeó a Ji Hoo, Jan Di quiso excusarse, aunque ni ella misma sabía por qué tenía que darle explicaciones. — Pausó. — Goo Joon Pyo se alejó de Jan Di, no quería verla ni oírla…

— ¿Estaba resentido?— Preguntó. Una triste sonrisa se formó en los labios de la doctora.

— Así es. Jan Di recordó todas las veces en las que Goo Joon Pyo había estado ahí para ella y se dio cuenta de que lo amaba… Goo Joon Pyo fingía ser un mal chico, pero siempre fue de buen corazón.

— ¿Cómo en qué momento estuvo ahí para ella?— Comenzaba a interesarle.

— Las personas que asistían en el instituto Shin Hwa, la acusaron de algo que no hizo… La maltrataron, le arrojaron basura, la lastimaron… Me dijo que sus rodillas estaban bañadas en sangre aquel día. Goo Joon Pyo apareció furioso por la situación, golpeó a cada tipo que se le cruzó por el camino ya que todos rodeaban a Jan Di y la salvó. — Comenzó a lagrimear. — Si tan solo él estuviese aquí…

— ¿De qué habla?

— Comenzaron una linda relación, pero la madre de Goo Joon Pyo no permitió que siguieran viéndose… En el Cielo, el rango de dinero es importante. Jan Di era la única en el instituto Shin Hwa que no tenía dinero, así que la desaprobaba. Pronto esa mujer comenzó a utilizar medidas drásticas, sobornó a unos hombres a quitarle la casa a Jan Di. — Su mirada se llenó de rencor. — Los padres de ella tuvieron que irse de la ciudad, dejándola a ella trabajando para mantenerse.

Choi Young frunció el ceño sorprendido. ¿Por todo eso había pasado esa niña?

— Pero… ¿Qué hay de ese Goo Joon Pyo?

— Él no sabía nada. No estaba al tanto porque Jan Di no quiso decírselo. Pronto, la madre de Joon Pyo comenzó a arruinarle la vida a los amigos de Jan Di, para que ella abandonara la ciudad y especialmente… a Goo Joon Pyo…

Choi Young tragó saliva.

— ¿Y ella…?

— Lo hizo… Él trato de hacer algo, diciendo que la protegería que todo estaría bien… Pero Jan Di dijo que no podía verlo como una persona normal, que él siempre sería un hombre con un gran status, dinero y poder…

—… ¿Mintió?— Vio a la doctora asentir.

— Los meses comenzaron y ninguno de los dos volvió a verse… Una noche, Jan Di se enteró de que Goo Joon Pyo estaba cerca de donde ella vivía, así que quiso verlo… Ya no importaba que su madre interfiriera… Quería verlo, quería ver otra forma de estar a su lado…— Comenzó a llorar. — Pero… Esa misma noche…

Choi Young comenzó a apretar los puños.

— Esa misma noche… Jan Di cruzó un camino y novio que se acercaba un vehículo a toda velocidad hacia ella…

— ¿Esas carretas de acero?— Eun Soo sonrió pesadamente por su ingenuidad, pero asintió.

— Jan Di no se había percatado… De no ser porque Goo Joon Pyo apareció detrás de ella y la empujó… Y él recibió el golpe del auto en su lugar… Jan Di presenció esa escena… Correr sangre, el auto no se detuvo y le dio igual que él haya quedado desangrado en el suelo…

Choi Young no podía creer lo que oía. Jan Di era solo una niña… Y presenció un "asesinato".

— Yo también estaba cerca de allí… Así que escuché sus gritos…— Cerró los ojos recordando cada detalle de esa noche.

" _Quería devolverse a casa pronto, ya que al día siguiente tenía trabajo. No muy lejos de donde estaba, escuchó un auto golpear algo y salió corriendo al lugar. Aceleró el paso al escuchar unos gritos._

— _¡GOO JOON PYO! ¡GOO JOON PYO! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡VAMOS DESPIERTA! REACCIONA…_

_Al llegar la presencia no fue nada agradable. Un joven tirado en el suelo, rodeado de un charco de sangre y a su lado una joven arrodillada con las manos llenas de sangre. La pequeña levantó la cabeza del chico y lo abrazó con fuerza._

— _No me hagas esto… Por favor, perdóname… Perdóname… No me dejes… Si no te hubiese dejado aquella noche… No estarías así… Despierta…_

_Eun Soo se acercó mientras marcaba un número a emergencias._

— _¿Qué sucedió, pequeña?— Se arrodilló frente a ella._

— _U-Un… vehículo… Goo Joon Pyo me empujó… Él… Y yo…— Tartamudeaba._

— _Soy doctora, déjame revisarlo, por favor… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

— _G-Geum Jan Di…_

— _Bien, Geum Jan Di… Por favor… Déjame revisarlo._

_Jan Di accedió. Eun Soo lo examinó. El golpe fue bastante fuerte. No dejaba de sangrar por parte de su cabeza. Tenía varias costillas rotas._

— _El golpe en su cráneo… Fue… Demasiado…_

—… _¿Qué?_

— _Lo… Lo lamento… No se podrá salvar… El golpe fue duro… Si no fuese por el golpe de su cráneo, podría…_

— _¡NO!— Le interrumpió comenzando a llorar y volvió a abrazar el cuerpo que le quedaba pocos minutos de vida. — ¡SÁLVALO! ¡POR FAVOR… SÁLVALO! ¡TE LO RUEGO! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO! ¡COMETÍ EL PEOR ERROR DE MI VIDA!— Notó que Goo Joon Pyo abría pesadamente los ojos. — Goo Joon Pyo… ¡E-Estarás bien…! ¡Yo sé que estarás bien! ¡Saldrás de esta y podrás perdonarme!_

_Ambas notaron como él se ría con pesar._

— _Sabes… muy bien… que eso es… mentira…_

— _¡NO!— Lo abrazó. — No, no, no…_

— _Sin embargo… Hay algo que es verdad… Que te amo…_

_Eun Soo de verdad veía aquello como si se tratase de una película dramática, pero aquello era real. A él lo conocía. El heredero del grupo Shin Hwa. Jan Di notaba que la respiración del joven comenzaba a desvanecerse._

— _No… No, no…_

— _Prométeme… que…_

_Jan Di no entendió lo demás, pero Eun Soo logró oírlo y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Un último aliento escapó de los labios del joven y su mano, que había estado aferrada a la chaqueta de su amada niña, cayó pesadamente al suelo._

— _No.. No… ¡NO! ¡GOO JOON PYO! ¡NO ME DEJES DE ESTA MANERA! ¡NO LO PROMETERÉ! ¡LO QUE SEA QUE HAYAS DICHO! ¡NO LO PROMETERÉ! ¡JAMÁS!_

_Ambas escucharon el sonido de la ambulancia. Eun Soo trató de llamar a Jan Di, pero ella no quería oírle, se aferraba al cadáver como podía. Con los ojos apagados, llenos de dolor y culpa. Las lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos. Su ropa estaba llena de sangre gracias a que lo tenía abrazado con fuerza._

_Jan Di se desmayó cayendo al lado de Goo Joon Pyo, ignorando nuevamente los gritos de Eun Soo…"_

Tras terminar su relato, Eun Soo lloraba sin ocultarlo, en cambia Choi Young tenía su mirada fija en el suelo, ocultando las lágrimas ocultas.

"— _Entonces, mátame. — El General no se esperaba tal respuesta. — Me estás haciendo un favor."_

Recordaba esas palabras. No podía salir de su trance. Otro recuerdo vino a su mente

"— _Eun Soo unnie… Mátame. — Pidió. La mujer le miró atónita. — Mátame, por favor. No quiero seguir aquí. ¡MÁTAME!— Lloró con más fuerza. — ¡Mátame, quiero irme con él! ¡No puedo seguir así sin Goo Joon Pyo!"_

— ¿Sabes qué relación tienes en esto?— Lo sacó de sus pensamientos y subió la vista. Eun Soo, de su bolso, sacó un papel con una imagen en ella y se la extendió. — Es una fotografía. Son imágenes que son sacadas de un paisaje, algo o alguien con unas máquinas.

Choi Young abrió los ojos en shock. Aquella "fotografía" era de Jan Di con una sonrisa, siendo abrazada por un chico vestido de negro, pero con el mismo rostro que él…

— No preguntes por qué son iguales, porque ni yo ni Jan Di sabemos por qué.

Choi Young apretó los dientes.

"—… _¿Goo Joon Pyo?— Murmuró."_

" _Jan Di lentamente llevo ambas manos hacia las mejillas del hombre, quien comenzó a tensarse por el contacto tan íntimo. La expresión de la muchacha se tornó dolorosa. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos el rostro del joven._

— _¿Cómo es posible?— Murmuró mientras una lágrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo. — Eres… Idéntico a él… ni yo logro explicarme cómo…"_

Choi Young se levantó, dejando la fotografía sobre la mesa y antes de irse, la voz de Eun Soo lo detuvo.

— Goo Joon Pyo quería que Jan Di prometiera algo, ¿recuerdas? Jan Di no lo escuchó… Yo sí, ¿sabes lo que dijo?— Choi Young tragó saliva. — Que fuese feliz, incluso si lo era con alguien más.

Choi Young deslizó la puerta y se fue.

Al estar cubierto completamente por la oscuridad del palacio, dejó caer libremente las lágrimas que había acumulado. Ahora entendía todo. Era comprensible, pero Jan Di era solo una niña, que había pasado por el dolor de un adulto, o incluso dolor que ni siquiera merecía tener.

Estrelló su puño contra la pared con fuerza, sintiendo como sus nudillos comenzaban a sangrar. ¿Por qué sentía tanto sufrimiento? ¿Por qué sentía rabia e impotencia al saber por todo lo que había pasado esa niña? Porque era injusto, sí. Pero era algo más, todo el dolor por el que había pasado ella, lo sentía él. Si ella lloraba, sentía un enorme huevo en su corazón, si ella entristecía, él también.

Un gritó lo despertó de sus pensamientos. Un grito femenino… Completamente familiar. Que provenía de la habitación de…

— Demonios. — Se limpió las lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Jan Di.

Al estar a unos metros de distancia, su sangre se congeló. Notó la habitación hecha cenizas por el fuego provocado. Corrió al lugar y encontró el suelo con charcos de sangre. Tragó saliva duramente. La habitación estaba hecha cenizas, sabía quiénes habían sido los responsables de haberse llevado a Jan Di…

— Hwa Soo In…

_Continuará…_

**SOY UNA MALDITA CARBONERA! u-u PERDÓN POR MATAR A GOO JOON PYO DE ESA MANERA… BUENO POR FAVOR REVIEWS TT-TT Planeaba borrar esta historia, ya que no me llegaba ningún review, pero me llegó uno y fue hermoso *-* Lo agradezco y gracias a que me volviese la inspiración :'D Reviews (?**


	4. Dejarlo Ir (Parte II)

Capítulo 3: _Dejarlo ir (parte II): Adiós._

Jan Di abrió pesadamente los ojos. No recordaba nada. Se encontraba en una habitación que no era la suya. Era bonita, pero todo estaba cerrado. Fijó su vista en su mano derecha, sangrando y todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior vino en su mente. Notó que ya no vestía lo mismo. Tenía una especie de kimono negro y a su lado tenía su bolso. Se quitó el kimono y se colocó unos vaqueros, una blusa rosa pálida y zapatillas blancas. Recordó que esa mujer Hwa Soo In la había dejado inconsciente. El problema y la pregunta era: ¿Qué querían con ella?

Se levantó de la cama y trató de abrir la puerta. Estaba cerrada. Lo había predicho, pero de verdad aunque sea lo había intentado. Estaba encerrada y lo peor, era que estaba aburrida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿No han sabido nada de Jan Di?— Preguntó la pelirroja al doctor Jang Bin.

— Sanadora de los Cielos. El General Choi Young ha estado buscando toda la noche, él es un gran Woo Dal Chi. Han tratado de atrapar a Ki Cheol con sus discípulos hace meses.

— ¿Es muy poderoso?— Preguntó temiendo la respuesta. ¿Por qué cuando Jan Di se estaba recuperando perfectamente ocurría una desgracia para ella?

—… El General dice… Que probablemente en una pelea, él no vencería.

Eun Soo se mordió el labio, con unas enormes ganas de llorar. ¿Qué pasaría con esa pobre niña que consideraba su hermanita?

Mientras tanto Choi Young estaba cabalgando a toda velocidad, ya tenía una idea de donde estar, pero se detuvo al recordar nuevamente el relato de la doctora. No podía aun creer por lo que pasó Geum Jan Di. Soltó una maldición, furioso con ese tal Goo Joon Pyo y consigo mismo. Con él, por no sobrevivir y hacerla feliz. Y consigo mismo, porque él no estuvo ahí con ella.

— ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando?— Murmuró.

Llegó a una enorme mansión. Dejó inconsciente a todo hombre que se le cruzó por el frente. Cerró los ojos buscando su presencia, pero no fue necesario, ya que escuchó una voz.

"_Sé que, gracias a ti, mañana lograré ser feliz… No importan… No importan tu estilo ni apariencia…_

_Todo lo que necesito es tu tierno amor… Solo así, podré olvidar… Todo mi pasado… Sin ti ya no sé hacer nada…"_

La joven calló, pero el General entendió en qué habitación provenía. Corrió por los pasillos del lugar y deslizó la puerta de golpe. Jan Di estaba de espaldas.

"_Salvo amarte… No sé nada más que amarte."_

Choi Young sabía lo que estaba haciendo la joven. Había estado cantando. Lentamente, la joven se volteó a verlo. Sonrió.

— Choi Young. — Se acercó a él. — ¿Cómo?

— La oí… _Cantar. _— Contestó pausadamente. Estaba claro que la joven cantaba precioso. — Usted… tiene un don en ello.

Jan Di sonrió y posó su mano en el pecho del hombre.

— También tú tienes muchos dones.

El Woo Dal Chi sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Notó que su mano derecha seguía sangrando.

— Discúlpeme. — Bajó la cabeza culpable. — Por no protegerla… De verdad…

— Fue un accidente. Y los accidentes pasan por algo. Es algo que no se puede evitar. Mírame, Choi Young. — Pidió. El General obedeció. Jan Di se acercó más a él, quien comenzó a tensarse.

Posó su mano izquierda sobre su cuello. Choi Young aguantó la respiración. Sintió una leve caricia que lo hizo tragar saliva con dificultad. Lentamente retiró su mano, mostrando que sus dedos estaban manchados de un líquido rojo.

— ¿Estás herido?— Preguntó.

Soltó todo el aire que había contenido. ¿De verdad lo estaba? No lo creía. Jan Di lo agarró del brazo y se dirigieron sigilosamente a la salida. Al no levantar sospechas, se acercaron al caballo que estaba entre los árboles. Jan Di sonrió y se acercó al animal para acariciarlo. Choi Young no puedo evitar sonreír por ese gesto tan dulce por parte de la chica.

— Antes de volver, quiero que te sientes conmigo. — Se sentó en el verde césped. — Anda.

Choi Young se mantuvo parado para pensar antes de hacerle caso, pero finalmente obedeció y se sentó a su lado, un poco alejado de ella. La joven, en cambio se movió para estar más cerca de él. Sacó de su bolso su pañuelo y limpió la sangre de su cuello.

— ¿Ah? ¿La sangre no es tuya?

—… No. — Apartó la vista de ella. Odiaba matar gente. Jan Di entristeció al ver su mirada.

— ¿No te alegra estar a salvo?

— Yo… Odio matar gente. La primera vez que lo hice, me sentí orgulloso de mi mismo, pero no pude dormir esa noche, pensando una y otra vez en eso. Y yo…

Se detuvo al sentir los dedos de la joven en sus labios. Choi Young apretó los dientes. ¡Esa niña le daría un infarto algún día!

—Oye… No… No hablemos de eso… Yo… También sufro mucho. — Le dedicó una triste sonrisa. — La persona que amaba murió por mi culpa… Y siento como si yo la hubiese matado… Tanto por fuera como por dentro. — Bajó la cabeza.

Nuevamente el relato de Eun Soo resonó en su mente. Sintió nuevamente unas enormes ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo cerrando los ojos. Inhaló y exhaló lentamente y logró calmarse. Jan Di subió la cabeza con una sonrisa sincera.

— Pero… Estas cosas pasan por algo. Quizá… Era por tu sobrevivir el matar gente y… Quizá esa persona no era para mí. Lo he pensado muchas veces… Él me dijo que le prometiera algo, pero nunca supe lo que era…

— Sea feliz. — Contestó inconscientemente. Jan Di lo miró sorprendida. Él quiso morderse la lengua. ¡¿Por qué abrió la boca?! Tragó duramente y trató de improvisar. — Quizá… Si él también la… quiso de esa manera, desearía su felicidad a costa de la suya… ¿no?

Jan Di lo seguía mirando expectante. Hasta que sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes, con una verdadera felicidad.

— Es muy dulce de su parte esas palabras, Choi Young. Te lo agradezco. — Sacó unas vendas y cubrió su mano derecha de ellas. — Vámonos. — Se puso de pie.

— Señorita…— La llamó al ponerse de pie. — Usted… ¿Sabe montar?

Jan Di rió por la pregunta. ¡Ji Hoo le estuvo enseñando y era toda una profesional! Se subió ágilmente y sonrió, dejando con la boca abierta al General.

— Anda, sube.

— ¿C-Cómo?

— Sube. Estarás detrás de mí. El espacio es suficiente.

— Pero ya le dije que… Usted es del Cielo y yo solo un peón…-

— ¡YAH!— Le interrumpió molesta. — Ya tuvimos esta conversación. Cada persona vale con el corazón que lleva dentro. Ahora muévete y súbete.

El General soltó una maldición y subió al caballo, colocándose detrás de la chica. Tomó el control del animal y con cuidado no quiso rozar o tocar a la joven para mantener la pureza de esta intacta, pero cuando pensaban marcharse, la chica suavemente se recostó en su pecho. ¡Esa niña definitivamente estaba loca! Trató de moverse algo incómodo, pero la chica solo le dirigió una sonrisa y volvió a recostar su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Jan Di!— Salió corriendo al verla inconsciente en los brazos del Woo Dal Chi. — ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Está…?

— Está dormida. Debe estar exhausta. Su mano no ha mejorado mucho, así que lo mejor será que la revise, por favor.

— Gracias por cuidar de ella. — Sonrió aliviada. — Oiga… Usted… ¿Se encuentra bien?— Preguntó algo preocupada. — Digo, por lo que le conté anoche…

Choi Young fijó su vista en la chica que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Sentía una profunda tristeza con recordarlo, pero sintió algo cálido en su corazón al recordar las palabras de la joven.

"—_Cada persona vale con el corazón que lleva dentro."_

— Estoy bien. — Contestó tajante. No mentía, pero se sentía tan adherido al aroma de la joven que le sería difícil alejarse de ella. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

— Bien. Yo iré por unas hierbas. Deje a Jan Di en mi habitación, por favor. Volveré enseguida.

Él solo asintió y siguió su camino hasta la habitación de la Sanadora de los Cielos. Antes de dejarla en la cama de la doctora, la estrechó con afecto contra su pecho. Depositó suavemente a la joven en la cama. Sin poder evitarlo, enterró su rostro en su cuello, inhalando su aroma. Suspiró lentamente, haciendo estremecer a la joven y se removió un poco. Choi Young se mordió el labio. Ella era una niña, él un hombre. Tenía que controlar sus impulsos. Estaba a centímetros de su rostro, pero prefirió hacer lo correcto y se alejó de ella con mucho esfuerzo. Escuchó los pasos de la doctora y entró a la habitación.

— Volví. Muchas gracias, Woo Dal Chi. — Ambos se inclinaron ante el otro en señal de respeto. El General se retiró de la habitación, dejando a ambas mujeres solas. Eun Soo miró por donde salió el hombre. Una sonrisa traviesa escapó de sus labios. — No creas que no he notado esa mirada que le diriges a Jan Di cuando está contigo. — Dicho esto, fijó su vista en su trabajo de cuidar a su casi hermana menor.

Jan Di no salió de la habitación en todo el día. Estuvo con fiebre y luego se sintió un poco mejor, pero Eun Soo no le permitía salir.

— Unnie… Por favor, prometí trabajar para cocinarles a todos. — Hizo un puchero.

— La Reina dijo que puedes cocinar para ellos cuando quieras o puedas. Eso es tu decisión. Es encantadora. El Rey en cambio es un poco reacio, pero es amable.

— Qué aburrido. — Hizo un puchero. — ¿Puedo tener visitas?

— Claro. — Se imaginó a quien llamaría. — Llamaré al Woo Dal Chi. — Se fue de la habitación.

Jan Di se rió. De su bolso, que estaba a su lado, sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir.

"_Choi Young definitivamente es un hombre bastante dulce e inocente. Gracias a él siento que le estoy pagando la gran deuda a __**ÉL.**__ Cada vez siento que debo dejarle ir… Cuando vuelva a Seúl, tal vez piense en la propuesta de Ji Hoo Sunbae, aunque aún pienso que lo sigo queriendo como amigo… No, ni yo sé de quién me enamoraría nuevamente, lo veo difícil. Quizá…"_

Dejó de escribir al pensar en Choi Young y su corazón sintió una extraña sensación cálida… Una que hace tiempo no había sentido. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y cambió de página y como le gustaba el diseño de la habitación, comenzó a dibujarla. Sintió la puerta deslizarse y vio a Choi Young entrar. Se inclinó en señal de respeto y se sentó en una silla cerca de su cama.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra?

— Mucho mejor, pero Eun Soo unnie no me deja salir de aquí. — Infló sus mejillas y siguió dibujando. Choi Young fijó su vista en el dibujo.

— ¿Usted hizo eso?

— Así es. — Sonrió orgullosa de su trabajo. — Me encanta dibujar. También me sirve de rehabilitación.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eun Soo unnie me pide que dibuje depende de cómo me siento. Al principio… Dibujaba tormentas y árboles caídos… Una persona tirada en un charco de sangre…— Choi Young fijó su vista en los ojos de la chica. Ya no se veía tan triste como cuando al conoció, pero aún había un poco de melancolía en ellos. — También me pedía escribir un tipo de diario para ver cómo me encontraba emocionalmente. También al principio escribía estupideces masoquistas y desalentadoras… Llené gran parte de este cuaderno. Tiene como 500 hojas, hecho para mí.

— Y… ¿Cómo qué cosas escribía?

— ¿Quieres que lea una página?— Preguntó. Choi Young bajó la mirada un momento y luego asintió. — Muy bien…

"_Otro día más. Puede que en el mundo, el día se muestre soleado, rodeado de felicidad. Pero, como siempre, para mí solo es un día lluvioso y oscuro. Fui a clases como siempre, mis compañeros del instituto Shin Hwa no se cansan de molestarme o lastimarme. Me culpan cada día de __**SU MUERTE.**__ Entiendo que es mi culpa, lo sé… Pero no tienen que echármelo en cara cada día. Al principio... Siempre me defendía, pero eso eran recuerdos de esa chica que solía ser Geum Jan Di. Ahora soy otra… Una joven que pronto será convertida en una mujer con el corazón hecho pedazos y otro maldito día en ese lugar que me recuerda más a él. Ya no me defiendo. Me da igual que ensucien mi uniforme, me da igual que me tiren de mi bicicleta, de todos modos quiero destruirla porque __**ÉL**__ me la compró. Me da igual que me hagan sangrar, me da igual que quemen mis cosas, me da igual que a veces unos imbéciles quieran propasarse conmigo, a pesar de que siempre viene Ji Hoo a salvarme… yo simplemente no quiero seguir viviendo. TODO me da igual…"_

Choi Young tenía un nudo en la garganta. No sabía que decir. Jan Di lo había leído de una forma tan tranquila, pero las palabras eran duras y crueles.

— Usted… ¿De verdad no quiere vivir?

— ¡Claro que quiero!... Es solo que al principio… Cuando él murió… Simplemente no quería seguir viviendo… Quería irme a su lado. La culpa me carcomía día y noche, incluso en sueños, más bien pesadillas. — Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. — No te preocupes. Ya no pienso así. Muchos han llorado por mí, Ji Hoo Sunbae… Ga Eul… Jae Kyung unnie… Mis padres también… Incluso el resto de los F4, Yi Jeong y Woo Bin Sunbae… Lloraron por él y por mí… Me decían… Que no fue mi culpa… Fue de ese hombr3e que no quiso…— Sintió sus ojos humedecerse.

— Señorita Jan Di. — Sintió una mano en su brazo. Jan Di le miró. — Usted… ¿Quiere hablar de eso? Porque… Si no lo desea… No lo haga.

La chica se quedó admirándolo unos instantes. Luego asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

— Yo… Siento que es una necesidad hablar de esto… Para que llegue el día, en que sienta que ya lo superé… Que la culpa ya no recorre por mis venas… Solo deseo paz en mi interior.

—… La comprendo. Yo también llegué a amar a alguien. Jan Di le miró sorprendida. — Por alguna razón…— La miró fijamente a los ojos. — Desde que la conocí a usted… Esa herida… Ya solo le falta desaparecer.

Ninguno volvió a mencionar algo. Había una lucha de miradas. La de Choi Young, firme y llena de ternura. Los ojos llorosos de Jan Di demostraban aun culpa de esa noche, pero nuevamente sintió una de sus heridas cerrarse gracias a él.

— Te lo agradezco. — Se tragó las ganas de llorar.

Choi Young no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al verla mucho mejor emocionalmente. Fuera de la puerta, estaba cierta doctora pelirroja con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Muy bien Choi Young…

El día siguiente, sin razón alguna amaneció demasiado frio. El cielo era gris y el viento hacía estremecer a cualquiera. Esta vez, Jan Di aceptó colocarse la ropa de esa época, ya que era muy abrigadora. Se colocó un atuendo similar al de la Reina, solo que este era lila y los bordes plateados. Salió a hacer el desayuno.

— Muy buenos días, sus majestades. — Apareció inclinándose respetuosamente con una bandeja. — Aquí les traigo el desayuno. Espero que lo disfruten.

— Es usted muy amable, señorita. — Contestó la reina, mientras el rey asentía con la cabeza.

— Jan Di… Solo dígame Jan Di. — Se acercó a la Reina No Gook para ver su herida en el cuello.

Luego de la gran "labor" de Jan Di, se fue al lago a tomar un poco de aire, pero era demasiado frío. Soltó un estornudo. Se puso de pie, pero sintió una presencia cerca. No, no era Choi Young.

—… ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Comenzó a asustarse. Sentía que el lugar se volvía más y más frío. El lago se comenzó a congelar la primera capa. Aquello no le agradaba para nada.

— "_Estamos en pleno verano… ¡Este frío no es normal!"_— Escuchó un estruendo en el palacio, quiso correr allá, pero sintió una mano tapar su boca.

— Eres el punto débil de Choi Young… No te dejaré ir tan fácilmente. — Sintió una ronca voz contra su oído. No era ese extraño hombre de cabellos blancos, mucho menos esa mujer de rojo. Era otro hombre.

El extraño, sonrió maliciosamente mientras le quitaba la mano de su boca, la volteó con brusquedad y posó su mano en el cuello de la joven, apretándolo con fuerza y gracias a que tenía la cadena puesta, le hizo un poco de daño. Jan Di primero sintió sus heridas de su cuello abrirse nuevamente y luego frío… Demasiado frío en su interior. Comenzó a jadear por el frío y el dolor.

Ki Cheol, dejó caer el cuerpo entumecido de la joven caer brutalmente en el suelo. Le había arrancado la cadena sin querer y había caído a unos metros de distancia. El hombre, con una sonrisa, la pateó, haciéndola gemir de dolor y la dejó allí, tirada, sin energías.

Había incrustado un montón de hielo en su interior, la hipotermia que sentía en ese momento era distinta a las otras que había tenido, o cuando Goo Joon Pyo la había salvado de la nieve. Aquello era completamente distinto. El frío era indescriptible. Sentía sus órganos completamente imposibles de reaccionar por el dolor.

— C-Ch-Cho… Choi… Yo-You… Young…— Tartamudeó. Vio su cadena y se arrastró lo más que pudo para agarrarla, pero sus fuerzas se habían desvanecido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Choi Young estaba luchando contra los hombres de Ki Cheol, quienes sorpresivamente atacaron el palacio. No encontraba a Jan Di en ningún lado. Creía que estaba con la Sanadora de los Cielos, pero al verla desesperada llorando tratando se ser calmada por el doctor Jang Bin, hizo que se desesperara más.

— ¡Oh Dae Man!— Gritó. — ¡Que vengan más hombres! ¡Tengo que encontrar a la señorita Jan Di!

— ¡Entendido, General!

El hombre se deshizo de unos cuantos más hombres y salió corriendo por todo el palacio. No lograba encontrarla. Entró a la habitación de la doctora y vio su cuaderno tirado. Lo levantó y trató de buscar alguna vista, pero nada. Lo dejó caer encima de la cama y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Dónde está?— Murmuró para sí. Recordó todas las veces que iba al lago para descansar y dibujar. Cuando ya estuvo cerca de llegar, notó que el frío se intensificó. — Oh no… Ki Cheol, maldito bastardo...— Lo maldijo por bajo.

Al llegar el ama se le cayó al suelo. La chica estaba tirada en el suelo, inmóvil. Parecía como si no estuviese… viva.

— Señorita Jan Di…— Corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló. La sentó y recostó la cabeza de esta contra su hombro. — Señorita despierte… ¡Reaccione!

Estaba fría. Demasiado fría. Sus manos estaban más pálidas que de costumbre y sus labios estaban morados. La sacudió con suavidad y vio sus labios tratando de decir algo.

— T-Te-Ten-g-go… F-Frío…— Tartamudeó con dificultad. El General la tomó delicadamente en brazos y escuchó unos pasos a sus espaldas.

— ¿General? ¿Es…?— Apareció el doctor Jang Bin junto con Eun Soo, quien corrió hacia el Woo Dal Chi que acababa de agarrar a la chica.

— Está temblando mucho. — Tocó sus manos. — ¿Por qué está tan fría?— Preguntó angustiada. Choi Young dirigió su vista al doctor.

— Ki Cheol. — Contestó. La mujer le miró confundida, mientras que el doctor asentía algo preocupado.

— Tenemos que llevarla al palacio. Está en mal estado y si permanece aquí…

— Morirá. — Una voz femenina se escuchó a espaldas del Woo Dal Chi y este se volteó a ver con rencor a Hwa Soo In.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?— Le miró desafiante.

— Veo que… Gracias a Ki Cheol, la quemadura que le hice a esa niña servirá de algo. — Se burló.

— ¿Tú le hiciste eso?— Espetó furiosa la doctora. — No te atrevas a tocarla o te juro…

— ¿Me juras qué?— Alzó una ceja. — Si el pobre General no pudo evitar a que la lastimara, cómo lo harán ustedes, ¿eh?

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente en todos. Choi Young no tenía intenciones de soltar a Jan Di, quien se aferraba a él con fuerza para tener un poco de calor.

Lentamente comenzaron a oír una flauta. Cheon Eum Ja intensificó el sonido y logró arrancar un grito por parte Eun Soo, quien se tapó los oídos bruscamente, arrodillándose en el suelo. El doctor Jang Bin hizo lo mismo, pero Choi Young no podía moverse. Si se cubría, dejaría caer a Jan Di. Ya era suficiente oírla jadear por el la flauta con angustia. Lentamente la chica abrió los ojos y había lágrimas de desesperación en ellos. Con dificultad levantó ambas manos y le cubrió los oídos a Choi Young. Este la miró con pánico y a la vez dolido por su reacción. La joven comenzó a sangrar tanto de sus oídos como de su boca. Comenzó a escupir más líquido vital. Una lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo. Respiró con dificultad. Choi Young, un poco mareado se dejó caer de rodillas. No podía salvarla a tiempo si la seguía teniendo así. Si la soltaba, esos bastardos aprovecharían y le harían daño. Si no la soltaba, moriría a manos de Cheon Eum Ja. Jadeó desesperado. El frío era aún más insoportable. Y lo peor, era que solo era en el lago. Nadie podría oírlos.

— ¡BASTA!— Logró gritar. Hwa Soo In hizo un gesto al hombre de cabellos blancos a que se detuviera. Él obedeció.

— ¿Qué sucede, General? ¿Tiene miedo?

— Déjalos fuera de esto. Ustedes quieren matarme a mi…

— ¿Crees que morirás con facilidad? Ahora que te importan verdaderamente personas, en especial…— Fijó su vista en Jan Di, quien respiraba desesperadamente abrazando a Choi Young para ganar algo de calor. — Una mujer… No te dejarás derrotar con facilidad.

El Woo Dal Chi se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que logró hacerse una pequeña herida. No sabía que hacer. La doctora estaba inconsciente mientras que el doctor Jang Bin estaba a su lado tratando de hacerla reaccionar. La mujer de rojo notó cierta joya tirada en el suelo. La recogió.

— ¿Qué es esto? Una estrella y una luna…

Jan Di abrió los ojos rápidamente y fijó su vista en la mujer con rabia.

— ¡NO LO TOQUES!— Gritó a todo ´pulmón. Se zafó con fuerza de Choi Young y cayó al suelo. Se arrastró débilmente. — Es… Lo más…

— ¿Preciado que tienes?— Admiró la joya un momento y miró maliciosamente a Jan Di. — Ven acá y tenlo. — Se arrodilló hacia ella. — Vamos… Quiero ver cómo te arrastras.

Jan Di no podía moverse. Al mover un dedo, sentía el hielo recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo. Comenzó a sollozar de angustia. Choi Young iba a ponerse de pie, pero sintió a Cheon Eum Ja poner su espada contra su cuello.

Una energía rojiza provino de la mano de la mujer, amenazando derretir la cadena. Cuando Jan Di se acercó un poco más, la agarró bruscamente del cabello, haciéndola gemir de dolor y llorar más.

— Pobrecita…— Murmuró con cinismo. Estrelló con fuerza la cabeza de esta contra el hielo del lago, quebrándolo. Enredó la cadena en su mano derecha y la hizo sumergirse por completo.

Choi Young estaba paralizado. Había visto aquello en cámara lenta. Apartó bruscamente la espada del hombre de cabellos blancos y sacó su espada, colocándola furiosamente contra el cuello de la mujer. Hubo solo unos instantes de eso momento, hasta que soltó la espada y se sumergió en el lago junto con la chica.

La chica se hundía a toda velocidad. Estaba tan fría que ya no sentía sus brazos y piernas. Su vida pasó por completo en tan solo instantes. Miró su cadena en su mano derecha y sonrió con tristeza.

— "_Perdóname… Goo Joon Pyo… Por no cumplir la promesa"_. — Pensó.

Sintió una mano agarrar su brazo y la tiró hacia arriba. Choi Young no permitiría que ella muriese. No después de convertirse en alguien importante en su vida. Al salir del lago, Hwa Soo In y Cheon Eum Ja habían desaparecido. Le dio igual, se ahorraría cortarle la cabeza a cada uno. La sacó y la chica no parecía respirar. La sacudió un par de veces.

— General. — Fijó su vista en el doctor Jang Bin, quien sujetaba en sus brazos a la Sanadora, inconsciente. — Hace días, le expliqué sobre los primeros auxilios. — Le recordó.

Choi Young fijó su vista en Jan Di, tragando pesadamente saliva. Con algo de vergüenza, hizo presión contra el pecho de la joven. Nada. Lo intentó nuevamente, negándose a hacer eso con esa niña. Nada lograba funcionar. Esta vez ya un poco desesperado, sin importarle lo que dirían los demás, posó sus labios con los de la joven y le hizo respiración de boca a boca. Se separó de ella y volvió a hacer presión en su pecho, mientras le hablaba.

— Vamos… Vamos, no puede… ¡No puedes hacer esto!— Murmuró desesperado ya dejando el respeto por los suelos. — Reacciona… ¡Geum Jan Di!

Al fin lo dijo. La había llamado por su nombre. Como si la hubiese llamado, la joven comenzó a toser y escupir una mezcla de agua y sangre. Choi Young la miraba preocupado. Jan Di fijó su vista en el General.

— ¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?— Preguntó con la voz cansada. El hombre bajó la cabeza, mirando el suelo sin saber que decir. Jan Di con su mano se aferró a su armadura. Choi Young volvió a mirarla. —… Di mi nombre… Dilo otra vez…— Pidió en un tono de súplica con lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba asustada. Por un momento creyó que moriría, pero ese hombre la había salvado, no sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho. —… Dilo…

—….. Geum Jan Di. — Murmuró.

Una sonrisa se formó en los morados labios de la joven, ya un poco más tranquila. Se dejó llevar por el cansancio y todo se volvió negro.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Despertó debido al ruido de las reparaciones del palacio. Había sido una gran masacre. Se reincorporó pesadamente y estaba cubierta por una gran cantidad de mantas. El día se veía cálido, pero aun sentía frío en su interior. Su mano derecha se había curado. Solo tenía unas pequeñas marcas de los cortes con el espejo.

Su bolso estaba a su lado. Aún no se recuperaba del todo, así que se tambaleaba un poco al caminar. Se colocó unos vaqueros azules, una blusa blanca y un abrigo negro. Se colocó unas botas negras. Se rió de sí misma. Siempre en su mochila llevaba de todo por emergencias y ahora que estaba en una época completamente distinta, era lo único que podía hacer.

Se estaba peinando un poco el cabello cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta. Fijó su vista en el General, vestido de otra manera, no como Woo Dal Chi común, si no como todo un General.

— Tu cabello…— Se lo había cortado. **(N/A: Por si las dudas, su corte en los últimos episodios)**

— ¿Cómo te sientes?— Preguntó sentándose en la cama, mientras que ella estaba parada. ¿Había oído bien? La había tratado de "tú", no "usted". Sonrió.

— Mucho mejor. ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve…?

— Siete días.

— ¡¿UNA SEMANA?!— Gritó eufórica. — ¡¿No he hecho mis tareas una semana?!

— Para ti no es obligatorio, así que…

— ¡Para mí sí!— Replicó. — Me gusta ayudar.

Choi Young se rió. Jan Di lo miró sorprendida. Desde aquello sucedido en el lago, habían fortalecido una estrecha confianza, a pesar de que esos días ella estuvo inconsciente.

— Descansa. Cuando te sientas bien, ayudarás.

— Es cierto… Aun siento un poco de frío en mi interior, pero supongo que ya pasará… Oye… ¿Me acompañas al lago?— Preguntó mientras tomaba la cadena que estaba en la una pequeña mesa.

El General, en respuesta, solo asintió y la siguió al lago. Ya no había rastros de guerra en aquel lugar, como si nada hubiese pasado. Ambos se sentaron en la hierba. Choi Young miraba cómo Jan Di era iluminada por el sol.

— Choi Young…— Lo llamó. — Eun Soo unnie… Te contó lo que sucedió conmigo y con esa persona, ¿no?— El General la miró sorprendido. — Porque… Tu forma de mirarme cambió cuando fuiste a salvarme, temías lastimarme, como si fuese un frágil copo de nieve a punto de deshacerse por la llegada de la primavera. — Siguió mirando al frente. — Yo… Amé mucho a Goo Joon Pyo… No lo demostré. — Se rió. — Pero él lo sabía… Él murió y yo me sumergí en una depresión que creí que sería imposible de curar… Ignoré el hecho de cumplir sus últimas palabras. Yo seré feliz… Pero… Me hubiese gustado aclararle por qué le dejé...

— Geum Jan Di…— La llamó suavemente. — Yo… Tengo su mismo rostro… De seguro… Quizá de alguna manera, si me dices lo que le quisiste decir a él… Es probable que él te oiga. — Jan Di le miró un poco sorprendida, pero luego sonrió.

— Es cierto… Te pareces a él, pero no lo eres. Tú y él son muy diferentes. Cada uno vale por su corazón. Lo que es seguro… Es que ambos tienen un gran corazón…— Choi Young permaneció en silencio. — Aun así… Lo intentaré.

Jan Di se sentó en frente del General, quien sintió un poco de nerviosismo por su cercanía, pero no se apartó. La joven inhaló profundamente.

— Goo Joon Pyo… Quiero dejarte un mensaje… A través de Choi Young… Solo espero… que lo recibas…— Murmuró con los ojos cerrados, luego fijó sus ojos en los del General. — Yo… Te dejé porque… Tu madre había estafado al abuelo de mi mejor amigo, Ji Hoo Sunbae, ¿lo recuerdas? Él también era tu mejor amigo… Luego… Obligó al padre de mi mejor amiga Ga Eul a que renunciara a su puesto de trabajo… Ella me dijo que si yo te dejaba… Dejaría en paz a mis amigos y a mi familia… Por eso… Quiero que me perdones…— Comenzó a llorar. Choi Young entristeció verla de esa manera. — Espero… Que este mensaje… Te llegue algún día…

Choi Young posó sus brazos en los hombros de la joven, quien lo miro desconsoladamente. Jan Di se puso de pie junto con el General. La joven estrechó algo contra su pecho. Luego lo arrojó. Choi Young miró la cadena caer en el lago, sumergiéndose rápidamente. Fijó su vista en Jan Di, quien miraba el objeto hundirse con tristeza.

— Goo Joon Pyo me dijo… Que si lo perdía… Me mataría, ya que él lo hizo especialmente para mí. — Se rió. — No lo perdí… Solo lo guardé en un lugar donde sé que siempre estará… Adiós, Goo Joon Pyo… Pronto nos volveremos a ver…

Choi Young sonrió enternecido por sus palabras. Sin previo aviso, Jan Di lo abrazó, rodeando su cuello y recostando su mejilla contra su pecho.

— Sin duda alguna quedarás recordado por siempre, Choi Young… No dudes eso… Pero, especialmente estarás siempre en mi corazón. — Le murmuró.

Choi Young lentamente correspondió su abrazo. Definitivamente nunca había tenido un contacto tan íntimo. Ni siquiera los reyes hacían eso. Inconscientemente, al aferrarse con más afecto a ella, la había levantado del suelo, haciendo reír a la castaña. Choi Young, con los ojos cerrados, aspiró nuevamente su aroma a mujer. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ni mucho menos lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Abrió los ojos lentamente y la bajó al suelo, sin soltarla.

Con esa niña había compartido cosas que nunca había hecho en su vida. Se había acercado a él con mucho impertinencia, lo llamaba por su nombre, lo trataba como una persona normal, se protegían el uno al otro, curaban las heridas del otro, reía, lloraba, lo abrazaba y además, le había hecho respiración de boca a boca, que él lo había considerado como _El beso de la vida_…

Simplemente no podía creer lo que sentía por esa joven que había conocido hace poco. La estrechó con más fuerza.

Estaba enamorado.

**O/O Qué empalagoso! ÑEEE Bueno… muy bien? Muy mal…? Avancé muy rápido? Avancé poco? No lo sé! Pero me inspiré demasiado en este capítulo, ya me lo imaginé en mi cabezota… Jeje Reviews!**


	5. Un día como cualquiera

**¡PERDÓNENME! Me demoré mucho, ¿verdad? ;n; esque estaba fuera de la ciudad y no podía traerme el compu u_u Ojalá que les guste este cap, está CARGADO de amor como recompensa. Pronto comenzarán las clases y me demoraré MUCHO en actualizar TODAS mis historias, así que no se aflijan ,solo ténganme paciencia… AQUÍ VA!**

Capítulo 4: _Un día como cualquiera_

Jan Di se recuperó por completo. Trabajaba más que nunca, incluso Eun Soo le pedía que de vez en cuando se tomara un descanso, pero la chica se negaba. Diariamente, el primero en desayunar, era Choi Young para estar un momento a solas con la joven. Hablaban de diversos temas. Podían conversar sin problemas.

— Buenos días, Choi Young. — Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. — Veo que de nuevo madrugaste. — Se rió.

— Es una costumbre para los Woo Dal Chi madrugar, Geum Jan Di.

— Lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué tú tan temprano? ¿Será porque eres General o qué?

El hombre sintió sus mejillas arder. La verdadera razón era porque quería verla a solas sin que nadie los molestara, pero lo único que pudo contestar fue un tímido asentimiento.

— Es una gran responsabilidad. — Siguió cocinando. — ¿Quieres una galleta?

— Claro. — Se encogió de hombros. La chica sacó una galleta de la fuente que tenía y se la extendió en la boca. — ¿Qué?

— Anda, di "Ah". — Se rió. Choi Young se mordió el labio, pero no protestó. Abrió la boca y Jan Di le metió la galleta con una sonrisa. — Eres muy tierno. — Se alejó.

Nuevamente sintió una enorme vergüenza. Quizá en su mundo era normal decir ese tipo de cosas, pero en Goryeo, ¡era inusual! Jan Di siguió cocinando como si nada, mientras que Choi Young la admiraba con la mirada. La joven notó que el General la estaba mirando demasiado y se volteó a verle con intención de preguntarle si ocurría algo malo, pero al verse descubierto, él solo apartó la vista avergonzado.

— La Reina No Gook está mucho mejor. No quedará ninguna cicatriz de su herida.

— ¿Ah, no?

— No. — Sonrió. — Me alegro por ella. Una mujer tan pura y bella como ella no merece este tipo de cosas. — Aduló con melancolía. — Me recuerda mis primeras sesiones con Eun Soo unnie…

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— Indagó curioso.

— Porque siempre me preguntaba "¿Por qué una mujer tan bella como Eun Soo unnie me está ayudando?". Siempre me planteé esa pregunta, ya que algunas sesiones ella lloraba conmigo, pidiéndome perdón por no salvar a Goo Joon Pyo, pero ella sabe cómo yo que lo que sucedió no puedo evitarse.

— Geum Jan Di. — La llamó. La nombrada lo miró. — Con el paso de los días, ya no hablas con tanta… Tristeza como antes.

La chica sonrió ampliamente. Ese era su objetivo: Ya no sentir más remordimiento por esa noche. No más. Y gracias a Eun Soo y a Choi Young lo estaba superando.

— Gracias, no sé por qué alguien tan tonta como yo tienen que pasarle este tipo de cosas.

— ¿Por qué hablas de ti misma de esa manera? ¿No tienes orgullo?

— No se trata de tener orgullo, es solo que yo misma admito que soy bastante torpe, descuidada, no soy bonita y que quizá no llegue a casarme… Al tenerlo consciente, aprendí a ser independiente.

— ¿Por qué dices que no eres bonita?— Se puso de pie y la miró sorprendido.

— Porque es cierto. — Contestó simple y lo miró extrañada.

— Geum Jan Di. — La llamó serio. —… Para serte sincero…— Lo que iba a decir no sería fácil, le causaría una gran vergüenza. — Tú… Si es que puedes ser llamada mujer, ya que aún eres una niña, eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida…

No esperó tales palabras, ni mucho menos de él, un General, un hombre como él. Una lucha entre miradas los mantuvo unidos. Jan Di despedía sorpresa, mientras que la de Choi Young era sincera y algo avergonzada. Este último bajó la vista rompiendo el contacto visual. La joven se acercó a él y con sus pequeñas manos las posó sobre sus mejillas, obligando a mirarla. El corazón del Woo Dal Chi comenzó a acelerar, detestaba sentirse así, tan… dominado por esos ojos que le fascinaban. Los orbes de la chica irradiaban alegría, acompañada con una bonita sonrisa. Su corazón dejó de latir al sentir que la chica se acercaba más de la cuenta. Jan Di se paró de puntitas para acercarse a su rostro. Cerró los ojos, nervioso y sintió los labios de la joven en su mejilla. Trató de memorizar la textura de sus labios, puramente rosados y suaves. Se mordió el labio imaginándose tener esos labios en los suyos. Jan Di se alejó lentamente de él con las mejillas sonrojadas, al igual que él. Nunca había hecho algo así.

Pronto, los Woo Dal Chis, sirvientas, Eun Soo acompañada del Doctor Jang Bin, vinieron a desayunar. Siempre era una buena hora para compartir, todos conversaban animadamente, en especial Jan Di y Choi Young. De vez en cuando se miraban y se sonreían. Ya era algo normal. Un día como cualquier otro…

Después de las labores de la chica, fue a visitar a los reyes.

— Sus majestades. — Se inclinó en forma de saludo. — Su alteza, permítame revisar su herida, Eun Soo unnie lo haría, pero tiene a unos cuantos enfermos en espera. — Sonrió.

La Reina No Gook asintió con la cabeza. Jan Di retiró el parche y divisó una rosada cicatriz.

— Esa cicatriz pronto desaparecerá, sin embargo le dejaré el parche para que no se le infecte. Tome esto. — Le tendió un frasco de crema. — Es buena para la piel, principalmente para el rostro. Con esto me voy, adiós. — Se inclinó y se fue.

— Esa niña… Tiene un buen corazón. — Habló por primera vez el Rey. La Reina dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Sí… Sí que lo es…

Jan Di salió del palacio, paseándose por los lugares que ella consideraba "vecindarios" llenos de mercado. Era la primera vez que le daban permiso de salir del palacio, así que disfrutaría. Compró varias cosas gracias al dinero que le regalaron los reyes gracias a que cuidaban diariamente de la reina. Cuando estuvo a punto de irse, divisó a alguien similar con la mirada. Sonrió.

— ¡Choi Young!— Gritó. Este se volteó sorprendido de oír esa voz en el mercado. La chica se acercó a él corriendo con una sonrisa. — Así que pasas por aquí cuando no estás por el medio día. ¿Por aquí almuerzas?— El hombre asintió.

— ¿No quieres acompañarme?

— ¿Recuerdas que hago al comida?— Se rió. — Mañana sería lo mejor porque hoy compré muchas cosas para el almuerzo. Te guardaré algo para la cena, más vale que vengas. — Le sonrió. El hombre asintió. — ¿Qué se sentirá ser Woo Dal hi? — Se preguntó a sí misma, pero Choi Young la escuchó.

— Debes hacer lo que sea para proteger a tu rey, o en este caso también a tu país.

Jan Di lo miró unos segundos.

— Antes de que vayas a almorzar, ¿me acompañas al lago?

El General no protestó, se dejó llevar del brazo por la chica, hasta que llegaron y se sentaron un rato.

— Recuerdo que yo podía nadar antes. — Mencionó de repente. Choi Young la miró. — Pero ya no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

—… Verás… La madre de Goo Joon Pyo… Le pagó a un chico que se hacía llamar mi "amigo"…— Enfatizó la última palabra con ironía. —… A que me secuestrara… Goo Joon Pyo fue por mí, esa noche estaba atada, no podía hacer nada, mientras comenzaban a golpearlo… Yo desde ese momento… Detesté la violencia, porque verlo allí, sangrando en el suelo, siendo pateado, golpeado, pisoteado en frente de mí…— Cerró los ojos con tristeza soltando un suspiro lastimero. — Uno de ellos quiso golpear su espalda mientras estaba tirado en el suelo con una silla… Pero yo me interpuse.

El General la escuchaba atento.

— No quise que lo hirieran más, así que me zafé de la silla en la que estaba sentada, aún atada me arrodillé esperando el golpe y todo se volvió negro… Desperté en el hospital, Goo Joon Pyo estaba ahí, regañándome por qué hice eso…— Se rió sin ganas. — Luego él dejó la ciudad para ver a su padre, que había sufrido un accidente… En ese período de tiempo, comenzó a dolerme el hombro cuando iba a nadar para distraerme… Ji Hoo Sunbae me llevó al hospital…— Recordarlo le dolía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. — Los médicos me dijeron que podía volver a tener una vida normal, pero… Pero no podía volver a nadar por una lesión permanente en mi hombro.

Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Pensaba limpiárselas, sintiéndose avergonzada por llorar por eso, pero una mano intrusa retiró esas lágrimas. Fijó su vista en su compañero sentado a su lado, mirándola con seriedad. La chica sonrió conmovida por su acción y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, notando como el General se tensaba por la acción.

— Puede que para ustedes sea algo atrevido hacer esto… Pero para mi época, es solo un acto de amistad. Es lindo que me escuches y que me brindes tu apoyo, aunque no lo demuestres. También uno ofrece a veces su hombro para que la otra persona se sienta mejor, para que descanse o algo parecido. — Sonrió. Ya no tenía ganas de llorar, el calor y cariño que el Woo Dal Chi le brindaba la habían calmado.

Choi Young la escuchó sin protestar. Disimuladamente, aspiró el aroma del cabello de la joven, luego soltando un suspiro. Le gustaba estar su lado, le brindaba una paz tan grande que se sentía como una persona normal, no un General, tampoco un Woo Dal Chi, solo Choi Young. Cerró los ojos, apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza de la joven. Aun se recriminaba por estar así con una niña del Cielo, un ser puro, intocable, pero su corazón la pedía agritos estar así para siempre con la joven. Una simple niña era, pero la consideraba mujer sus sentidos. Era confuso, no sabía cómo explicarlo…

— "_Qué importa eso…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jan Di le dio de comer a la mayoría de los Woo Dal Chis, luego fue a servirle a los reyes. No había visto a Eun Soo unnie en toda la tarde, hasta que finalmente se apareció.

— Hola, Jan Di. — Sonrió.

— Hola, Eun Soo unnie. Hoy hice algo tradicional. — Sonrió.

— ¿Kimchi?— La menor sonrió. — ¡Qué bien! Extrañaba tu kimchi, Jan Di. — Se rió.

— Yo también extrañaba comer esto. Compré lo necesario para que quedara espectacular. Pronto estará listo. ¿Puedes llamar a los Woo Dal Chis?

La mujer asintió y se fue a anunciar que el almuerzo estaba listo. Jan Di sonrió. El almuerzo fue tranquilo.

—… Jan Di. — La doctora la llamó en un susurro. — ¿Has notado que Choi Young ha estado actuando raro?

—… Ahora que lo dices, ha estado algo distante, no de mala manera, sino distraído.

—… Puede que esté enfermo. Sus ojos se ven cansados. ¿No deberían darle un día libre o algo por el estilo?

— Mm… En eso tienes razón. Después de todo aún hay que reconstruir parte del palacio.

— Bueno, un día que descanse, estará bien, ¿no? O al menos lo que queda del resto de este día.

— Tienes razón. — Sirvió kimchi en un envase y lo guardó.

Jan Di suplicó como pudo al rey y a la reina para que dejaran a Choi Young libre de las tareas del resto del día, ya que no se sentía bien. Finalmente el rey accedió y la joven agradeció una y mil veces. Se dirigió al mercado para buscarlo. Lo encontró tambaleándose un poco. Corrió hacia él y lo agarró del brazo.

— ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

— Ven acá.

—… ¿Por qué?

Llegaron al lago. Jan Di tocó su frente. Tenía algo de fiebre. Lo volvió a jalar hasta el palacio y entraron en la habitación de la chica.

— Túmbate en mi cama.

— ¿Por qué?

— Estás enfermo, hoy te cuidaré yo. — Sonrió muy segura.

— Pero tengo trabajo que hacer…-

— Le pedí al Rey y a la Reina que te dejaran el día libre.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! — Se reincorporó rápidamente.

— Tranquilo, es solo por hoy. Túmbate de nuevo.

Choi Young frunció el ceño, pero el ardor de su cabeza lo hizo obedecer. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse, sintió al frío tocando su frente. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse sorpresivamente con el rostro de la joven. ¡Estaban demasiado cerca!

— ¿Q-Q-Qué demonios haces?

— Comparo la temperatura de tu frente con la mía. — Contestó simple.

Se retiró lentamente y Choi Young sintió quemadas sus mejillas. Soltó una maldición cubriéndose el brazo con el rostro.

Jan Di mojó un pañuelo y lo estrujó. Se acercó al General y le apartó el brazo, colocando el trozo de tela doblado en su frente.

— Yo saldré un rato, tengo algo que hacer. — Cerró la puerta, dejando al General suspirando nuevamente.

Esa chica les había pedido a los reyes que él tuviese un día libre. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo supo que no se sentía bien? Le sorprendía cada día. Pero no, no podía descuidar así el trabajo. Se levantó como pudo. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. Se encaminó hacia la salida y fue a su trabajo.

Mientras tanto, Geum Jan Di estaba feliz, le habían dado permiso de "eso". Así estaría mejor y ayudaría mucho más cada día. Se encaminó a su habitación para contarle al General, pero encontró la habitación vacía. Parpadeó confundida, luego se guardó su "nueva vestimenta". Se colocó un vestido azul cielo de tirantes. Al salir se encontró con un Woo Dal Chi. Todos se habían acostumbrado de verla vestida de esa manera, pero no decían nada, a no ser de que quisiesen una tortura por parte de su General.

— Ah, Oh Dae Man. — El chico la miró. — ¿Dónde está Choi Young?

—… Pues… Se fue a descansar a su habitación.

La chica frunció el ceño. Le estaba ocultando algo.

— Pero yo le dije que descansara aquí. — Le dirigió una mirada asesina. — Me estás mintiendo. Le estás mintiendo a una señorita del Cielo. — Dijo con voz maliciosa. — ¿Quieres que te llegué un castigo divino?

— ¡No, no, no, por favor! ¡Señorita, no me haga daño! — Se arrodilló en frente de ella. Jan Di reprimió una carcajada, todos eran realmente ingenuos. — ¡Le diré dónde está el General, pero no me haga daño, por favor, se lo ruego con mi miserable vida!

— Nadie es miserable. Y bien, ¿dónde está?

— Está ayudando a los otros Woo Dal Chis a reparar al palacio…-

— ¡¿Cómo?!

¡Había huido de ella! No le quiso prestar atención en cuanto a su salud.

—… Gracias, Oh Dae Man. — Dijo saliendo hecha una furia. El pequeño miró el camino donde desapareció la joven.

— Algo me dice que el General se llevará una buena paliza. — Murmuró al aire al sentir hace unos segundos el aura asesina de la chica.

Choi Young estuvo trabajando un buen rato con sus camaradas, pero se encontraba exhausto. La fiebre no había disminuido. Sucedió todo lo contrario, y le fastidiaba bastante. Soltó un bufido. Al encaminarse al lago para refrescarse, se detuvo. Algo andaba mal. ¿De verdad hizo bien abandonar la habitación de la joven y decirle a algunos de sus compañeros que le dijeran a Jan Di que "estaba descansando" en su habitación?

— ¡OYE!

Se paralizó. Sabía de quien era esa voz, iba a voltearse a enfrentar su sentencia de muerte, cuando algo pesado se abalanzó encima. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Jan Di encima de él.

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, siendo que deberías estar descansando? — Lo zamarreó.

—… Eso dolió. No era necesario que te me tiraras así. — Se quejó.

— Pues lo tienes bien merecido por desobedecerme.

— ¿Por qué tendría que obedecerte, eh? Soy mayor que tú.

— Pues pareces bastante joven, ¿qué edad tienes?

— 29.

—… Me ganas solo por 11 años, no es la gran cosa. Además, yo vengo del Cielo, tienes que obedecerme. — Infló sus mejillas.

Choi Young iba a protestar, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de cómo estaban. Como Jan Di se había abalanzado sobre él como castigo, ella estaba encima de él. Sintió sus mejillas arder más de la cuenta.

— Oye, quítate.

— Quería contarte algo, pero como me desobedeciste no te diré nada. — Se levantó y se encaminó al palacio.

El General se reincorporó rápidamente y la siguió.

— ¿Qué es?

— No es de tu incumbencia. — Dijo con las mejillas infladas.

— Eres difícil, ¿eh?

Jan Di lo ignoró y siguió su camino, pero Choi Young la volvió a seguir.

— Oye…-

— Te diré si te tomas el día libre. — Escuchó un suspiro del mayor, dándole a entender de que sería difícil, así que oficialmente Jan Di se rindió. — Bien, has lo que quieras, pero será tu culpa si después te enfermas más y yo no estoy, ¿vale? — Caminó más rápido. — Y yo como tonta preocupada de un testarudo…

Aquello apenas sonó audible, pero Choi Young la escuchó, se sintió culpable de que ella estuviese preocupada por él, siendo que había "rechazado" su ayuda. Cuando quiso disculparse, la joven ya se había ido.

A pesar de que estaban en verano, comenzó a llover. El trabajo de los Woo Dal Chis, entre ellos el General, se les hizo más agotador gracias a la lluvia, que se hizo más intensa. ¿Por qué el maldito de Ki Cheol tuvo que atacar y dejar destruido gran parte del palacio? Gracias a él, estaban así. Se tambaleó un poco.

— General, con todo respeto, debió obedecer a la señorita Jan Di. — Le dijo Oh Dae Man. Choi Young frunció el ceño. — Cuando volvió a su habitación, se encerró y no volvió a salir, ni siquiera para la cena. Cuando le pregunté, dijo que no saldría hasta que usted se fuera a descansar.

El hombre se quedó viendo a su compañero unos segundos y siguió trabajando. El Woo Dal Chi menor soltó un suspiro de frustración.

Mientras tanto, Jan Di estaba en su habitación escuchando música. Estaba deprimida. ¿Acaso Choi Young no confiaba tanto en ella como ella con él? Quizás ella fue un poco dura con él y "algo" violenta, pero estaba muy molesta, no había cumplido su promesa, así que daba igual, ¿no?

— A quien engañas, tonta. Te sientes tan culpable como si hubieses matado a alguien. — Se dijo a sí misma.

Escuchó un estruendo y unos gritos. Se levantó rápidamente y salió de su habitación para encontrarse con un montón de Woo Dal Chis exaltados.

— ¿Qué pasó, Oh Dae Man?

— El… El General… Estaba ayudándonos en cuanto a las reconstrucciones en el palacio, pero una columna cayó encima de él.

— ¿Qué?— Se cubrió su boca con una mano, horrorizada.

— La Sanadora de los Cielos y el Doctor Jang Bin se lo estaban llevando, no se veía nada bien. Señorita Jan Di… Debería ir con él. Es verdad que el General le faltó el respeto, pero…-

— ¡No seas idiota!— Le interrumpió molesta. — Es un estúpido, pero es mi amigo y lo quiero mucho. — El Woo Dal Chi se sonrojó al oír tales palabras de una joven de los Cielos. — Claro que iré con él, puede hacerme enfadar todo lo que él quiera, pero no logrará arrancar el cariño que le tengo a ese tonto.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo, dejando a Dae Man pasmado con una duda. ¿No será que la señorita Jan Di…?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¡Eun Soo unnie!— Deslizó bruscamente la puerta de la habitación de su amiga.

— ¡Jan Di! ¿Te enteraste?

— ¿Cómo está?

— Estará bien, pero tiene muchísima fiebre, necesita reposo, ya que se le rompieron unas cuantas costillas. La contusión fue muy fuerte, dudo que despierte por ahora.

Jan Di asintió.

— Yo cuidaré de él toda la noche, así que ve a descansar.

— Pero…— Ambas se encogieron al oír un relámpago caer con fuerza. Cuando se calmaron volvieron a mirarse.

— Yo no tengo sueño, así que estoy bien, yo estaré pendiente de él.

Eun Soo la miró un par de segundos hasta que finalmente sonrió. Luego de unas afectuosas palabras de agradecimiento, Eun Soo se fue a dormir. Jan Di remojó nuevamente el pañuelo y lo colocó sobre la frente de Choi Young. Suspiró frustrada, la fiebre casi no había disminuido. Comenzó a notar las facciones de su rostro. Era parecido a su ex novio, eso estaba claro, pero él era mayor. Tenía 29 años. Para tener esa edad, se veía muchísimo más joven. Su cabello estaba desordenado y húmedo por la presente lluvia, que no dejaba de cesar. Con miedo, acercó su mano hacia los labios de General. Los acarició suavemente.

— "_Es diferente… La textura de sus labios con las de "ÉL"… Es diferente…"_

Tenía que admitir que encontraba endemoniadamente atractivo a Choi Young, además de ser dulce e inocente, que eran las cosas que más les gustaba de él. No pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía y acarició su mejilla.

— Sabía que algo malo te pasaría si seguías así. Ahora mírate. — Dijo al aire en tono de reproche.

Luego de un largo rato tratando de disminuir la fiebre de Choi Young, Jan Di se quedó dormida, sentada al borde de la cama, exhausta. Aún era de noche, y el General abrió pesadamente los ojos. Se preguntó qué había pasado al sentir un dolor agudo en sus heridas. Estaba vendado. Llevó una mano a su frente y notó que la fiebre había desaparecido. Soltó una maldición, recriminándose cómo pudo ser tan descuidado de dejar caer esa ridícula columna.

Escuchó un largo suspiro que no provino de sus labios. Fijó su vista en la joven que dormía incómodamente apoyada en el borde de la cama. Recordó la discusión que había tenido con ella y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable de verla así. Ella se había preocupado por él. Con mucho cuidado, la levantó en sus brazos y la depositó en su cama, él iba a irse a su habitación, cuando sintió que comenzaba a desatarse un poco su venda cuando Jan Di tironeó de ella inconscientemente.

Se volteó a verla sorprendido. Ella no quería que se fuera, o eso le daba a entender, ay que aun dormida lo tenía bien agarrado. Se sentó en la cama, a su lado, para admirar su pacífico rostro. Una idea cruzó por su mente, pero la desechó enseguida con las mejillas ardiendo. No. No podía hacer eso. Sería faltarle el respeto a una mujer. Y ella no era una joven cualquiera, era una joven del Cielo y que lo había cautivado y sanado. Sin más, se rindió y se acostó a su lado, pero sin tocarla, no podía permitirse ese abuso. Cerró los ojos, escuchando la respiración calmada de al joven que dormía a su lado. Volvió a abrir los ojos y giró su cabeza para verla. Se estaba despertando. Se sentó perezosamente de la cama y se frotó los ojos. Notó que estaba en la cama y lo miró.

—… ¿Cómo te sientes?— Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle.

—… Creí que estabas molesta.

Jan Di frunció el ceño y combatió con la mirada del General. Este último sintió algo arderle en el pecho al ver que los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡No, no! Hacía tanto tiempo que la había visto llorar, creía que sería la última vez, porque detestaba ver sus lágrimas. ¡Ahora estaba llorando por SU culpa! Se sentó lentamente para mirarla mejor, tratando de decir algo.

— Geum Jan Di… Yo…-

Fue interrumpido por Jan Di, que se arrojó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sintió su hombro humedecerse por las cálidas lágrimas de la joven. No sabía que hacer, lo había tomado por sorpresa.

— Perdóname. — Abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Por qué se estaba disculpando?— No debí ser así de dura contigo, pero me preocupaste mucho, Eun Soo unnie me dijo que te había notado extraño. Por eso yo…— Soltó un sollozo ahogado. — Ahora estás así, herido más de la cuenta.

Estaba llorando por él. ¿Por qué? Ellos… No eran nada en especial. Solo amigos, pero… ¿De verdad un amigo es así? Porque sus compañeros los consideraba amigos, pero nunca había presentado una preocupación como ella con él.

Trató de alejarla, ya que quería explicarle que él debería ser quien debería disculparse, pero al mover un poco su mano, rozó accidentalmente sus dedos con la pierna de la joven. Su corazón aceleró al darse cuenta cómo estaba vestida. Llevaba un camisón de mangas largas que le llegaba solo un poco más debajo de los muslos. Tragó duramente saliva, tenía que controlarse.

— "_Es una niña, tú un hombre. Ella es una joven pura, tú un asesino. Ella de buen corazón, tú un miserable". —_ Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente para alejarla de él. Sus mejillas ardían como nunca y el que ella lo estuviese abrazando de esa manera tan… dulce, lo estaba descontrolando.

Agradeció mentalmente a Dios que ella haya sido quien se haya separado primero. La vio secarse sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisón. Se mordió el labio mirando hacia la ventana, donde podía ver que la lluvia seguía presente.

—… No tienes por qué disculparte. Fue mi culpa. — Se volteó a verla, ya un poco más calmado por su cercanía. Jan Di lo miró confundida. — Debía haberte prestado atención, porque no quería admitir que alguien estuviese preocupado por mí. Nadie lo hace, así que… No me permití por orgullo, o quizá por testarudo, como dijiste… Lo lamento.

Jan Di no contestó. Estuvo viéndolo con los ojos llorosos con una expresión culpable. Inhaló y exhaló con cuidado, cerrando los ojos para calmar las ganas de llorar. Choi Young seguía impaciente, esperando una respuesta.

—… No me vuelvas a ocultar tu estado de salud…— Murmuró. Choi Young no quitó sus ojos de ella. Jan Di se recostó nuevamente en la cama. Él la imitó. Por un rato, ambos miraron el techo tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, hasta que ambos giraron sus cabezas para mirarse a los ojos.

Los orbes de Jan Di brillaban con intensidad, irradiaban paz y tristeza a la vez. Los de Choi Young demostraban inocencia y a la vez pasión. Jan Di sintió nuevamente esa sensación cálida en el pecho al mirar fijamente al General a los ojos, buscando la respuesta de qué era aquella sensación que había olvidado cómo se llamaba. En cambio Choi Young se sentía en paz, admirando a esa mujercita a su lado, tan bella como siempre. La amaba, ¿qué más podría decir? Ella era su vida. La protegería como sea y de quien sea. Era lo más importante que tenía y no la perdería. No tenía intenciones de enamorarla, dudaba que ella volviese a amar después de lo sucedido con _"él_". Pero le daba igual, él solo quería su felicidad.

No hizo nada por evitar que ella volviera a quedarse dormida ante sus ojos. La vio removerse un poco inquieta luego de un rato, porque sentía frío. Trató de alcanzar las sábanas para abrigarla, pero para su sorpresa, Jan Di, aun dormida, se abrigó en él, abrazándolo con cuidado. Por un momento trató de alejarla, pero prefirió no soltarla. Solo esta vez la tendría así, en sus brazos. Le correspondió su abrazo, rodeando su cintura con sus protectores brazos. El aroma de la joven volvió a embriagarlo. Soltó un suspiro satisfactorio. La estrechó con más fuerza y con algo de miedo, depositó un suave beso en su cuello, logrando estremecer a la joven.

Esa niña definitivamente algún día lo mataría de un infarto. Recordó el roce de sus dedos con la pierna de la joven. Su piel era blanca y suave. Le gustaba esa combinación. Nunca creyó lo que ella llegaría a causar en él.

— Si tan solo supieras…— Murmuró al mirar su rostro y besar su frente con cuidado de no despertarla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

— ¿Cómo dices?— Se reincorporó rápidamente.

— Lo que oyes. Soy una nueva Woo Dal Chi. — Dijo muy contenta. — Te cubriré estos días que tengas que tienes que descansar. — Jan Di sonrió, peinada de un chongo en su cabello y vestida de Woo Dal Chi. — Estaremos más tiempo viéndonos, ve el lado positivo. Además, me debes una. Tú mismo lo dijiste anoche, que fue tu culpa. — Hizo un puchero.

Choi Young sintió sus mejillas arder al recordar la noche anterior. Muy bien pudo dormir abrazando a la joven posesivamente, pero ahora que lo pensaba, se sintió un degenerado abusador, pero… No le había hecho nada. Solo… Bueno, ¡ni siquiera la besó en los labios! Así que no debería ser nada de lo cual sentirse culpable, ¿no?

—… C-Como quieras, acepto, pero te quedarás en MI habitación conmigo.

— ¿Eh?... Y eso… ¿Por qué?

— Para protegerte.

— ¿Quieres… o es una necesidad porque te lo mandaron el rey y la reina?

Temía la respuesta, pero necesitaba la verdad.

— Tengo que proteger a ambas. A la Sanadora y a ti por órdenes de nuestras majestades. — Jan Di miró el suelo. — Pero… Además de ser un deber, quiero protegerte a ti especialmente. Eres importante para mí, así que no puedo permitir que te hagan daño.

Un silencio se hizo presente.

—… Entrenarás conmigo, después del desayuno, todos los días. Así formarás parte de nosotros.

Se fue a toda velocidad avergonzado, dejando a una Jan Di pasmada. Al reaccionar no pudo evitar sonreír y lo siguió.

_Continuará…_

**Aaaaaawww… En Faith aChoi Young no le gusta mentir, así que es 100% sincero con Jan Di u-u Espero que les haya gustado :'D REVIEWS!**


End file.
